


The Eagle & The Phoenix

by RedFox13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC2 speed run, Altaïr might be a klepto, Angst, Assassin shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Lots of Murder, Multi, Revenge, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Time Travel Fix It, Unrequited Love, hurt comfort, reader input welcome, time period homophobia, we're not giving the guards a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Thrown through time with a resurrected assassin, Ezio tries to change his fate.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/ Sophia Sartor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 79
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

"Requiescat en pace, Altaïr." Ezio's deep voice echoed off the cold stone walls of the vault. The golden disc in the long dead assassin's skeletal hand glowed with a soft light. It had revealed to Ezio the truth of the vault and its contents. The grinding of stone against stone tore his eyes from the disc as a panel opened on the far wall. An apple sat on a stand, it's cryptic yet familiar markings shown with brilliance. Ezio's tired joints ached in protest as he stood and approached the ancient relic.

Just as he reached out to grasp it he hesitated before withdrawing his hand. "Oh no! Not again! I've wasted so my whole life chasing after your mysteries." He let out a deep sigh that spoke of exhaustion as his expression turned sad. "All those years... How I wish I could fix my mistakes, that I had a guide to steer me down a better path. Perhaps things could've been different...." Almost as if in reply the apple began radiating light, it grew so bright that Ezio couldn't even look at it. He put his hands up to shield his eyes as a sudden dizziness took hold of him. The world went white for a moment before Ezio lost consciousness.

............................

Ezio slowly awakened to the clamor of crowds and horse drawn carts, the tolling of bells, the cooing of pigeons, and somebody snoring. The morning light poured warm and bright through the nearby window. Squinting as his eyes adjusted he sat up to take in his surroundings. His brows furrowed in confusion as he recognized his old bedroom, as his wandering gaze paused at his wall mirror he glimpsed his baffled teenage self staring slack jawed at him.

"What? How did-? Wait!! It was that damn apple!!" Ezio exclaimed. A murmur from his left caught his attention, a man in a hooded white robe with a red sash sat sleeping in his chair by his bookcase. He knew those robes from the old statue in the basement at Monteriggioni. "Altaïr? It can't be, he's been dead for centuries." Ezio's voice fell to a hushed whisper. Climbing out of bed he shrugged his sleeping clothes off and quickly dressed himself. Just as he was slipping his boots on Altaïr began to stir.

"Hhnngh... Maria, is breakfast ready yet?" He muttered in his native language as he stretched his arms over his head. Ezio timidly walked up and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Altaïr? Is it really you fratello?" Quicker than his eyes could follow the older assassin had his blade at his throat, his golden eyes rooted him in place with their frigid gaze. As he searched his features he saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. "Ezio?" He asked, his deep voice had an accent that reminded him of his dear friend Yousef.

"Si. How do you know me?" Ezio replied in confusion. Altaïr looked at him just as confused before speaking in his native language. "I don't understand!" Ezio said as he gently pushed the blade away from his throat. Just as quickly as it had appeared the hidden blade vanished into its sheathe. "Do you speak Latin?" Altaïr asked in Latin. "I'm very rusty." Ezio answered. "How about Greek?" Altaïr replied.

"Yes, I'm fluent in Greek. I learned it while traveling abroad." Ezio nodded. "Very well, we'll speak Greek then. I said the apple showed you to me. I grew curious about the future of the Brotherhood and it showed me your life." He slowly began to look around the unfamiliar room he was in. "But it didn't show me this. I assume you found the vault, so what did you do? Last I recall I passed away after hiding the apple."

"I found the apple after seeing the vision left on the disc you were holding. I had wished that I could go back and fix the many mistakes I'd made over my life and that I had someone to guide me...." Ezio's voice trailed off as he realized what happened. "Gah!! How stupid of me!!" Altaïr exclaimed as he slapped his forehead. "I programmed that thing to answer to voice command so I could have my hands free while I worked. It took your idle wish as a command." He stood from the chair and slowly began to pace the length of the room. Ezio followed him with his eyes as he watched the thoughtful expression on the older assassin's face.

A sudden knocking on the bedroom door sent them both into a panic. In a blur of movement Altaïr rolled under Ezio's bed as the other went to answer the door. The smiling face of his older brother Federico greeted him. Just how long had it been since he'd seen him. After a minute Federico's smile turned to a look of concern, "Ezio? Are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Ezio shook his head, "No, I'm fine. It's just so good to see you again."

Federico raised an eyebrow at him,  
"Is this a joke of yours? We just saw each other yesterday." Ezio feigned a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder. "It is. Think nothing of it. Was there something you needed?" Federico shook his head, "No, father needed you for something. So if you're done getting your beauty sleep you can go see him." He paused a moment before grabbing him by the chin. "You know, that scar doesn't look so bad on you. Let's just hope it doesn't get infected." Ezio pushed his hand away causing Federico to chuckle. "I'll go to father right now. Just let me tie my hair up." With that Ezio shut the door and hurried over to his wall mirror. The wound on his face was still bright red and scabbed over, just as if he'd gotten it yesterday.

The implications of this hit Ezio like a ton of bricks. It was December of 1476, four days before his family was brutally executed. Long buried tears welled up unbidden and began to trickled down his face. By then Altaïr had emerged from hiding and was watching him. Ezio felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" Altaïr asked quietly. "I don't know." Ezio whispered. "God! I'm going to lose them again..."

Altaïr's expression was strangely serene as he grabbed Ezio by his shoulders and turned him to face him. "No you won't. You know what will happen and when. You know your targets, you have the power to change things." Altaïr watched as Ezio's eyes lit up for a moment. "And this time I have you, brother. Will you help me to save my family?"

"Tell me what I must do." Altaïr commanded.


	2. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaïr explores the city while Ezio spends the day with his family.

Altaïr sat perched atop the tallest point in Florence. His trademark crimson sash wavered in the breeze as he watched the clouds roll in overhead. A sea of terra cotta rooftops spread out as far as his eyes could see. For December it was surprisingly pleasant, the trees, shrubs, and flowers around the city were a vibrant green and bursting with life. The tiniest of smiles crossed his face, he always enjoyed the thrill of traveling to new lands. And to experience an entirely different century was exciting for him.

Compared to the cities and villages in the Holy Lands, Florence was remarkably clean and orderly. But like every city this one too had its share of thieves, beggars, and whores. Along with the city guards he spotted several of them making their way through the streets. One oblivious mercenary even lead him to a pigeon coop, but he couldn't read the local dialect. Maybe Ezio could read it to him? Standing perfectly balanced on his perch on the tower he gazed down at the haystack below.

Taking a deep breath he took a step forward. Without fear he took the plunge and leapt from the tower. His shadow on the ground looked like a bird of prey before he rolled to lessen the impact and landed on his back into the haystack. His heart pounded in his chest as he gazed up at a crystal blue sky. Rolling out of the hay he stood and brushed off the straws. With a casual calmness he walked across the street and blended into the crowds. Nobody even gave him a second glance as he strolled along, from under his hood his piercing gaze took in every movement, every face, every potential friend or foe.

His idle wandering led him to the docks near the river and then to the poor side of town. Aside from Ezio's instructions to acquaint himself with the city, he was also searching for a suitable place to set up shop. Every town the Brotherhood had members residing in had an assassin bureau. But that was years ago when the Assassins were more organized. The war with the Templars had taken its toll, and lands had shifted hands many times. Florence only had a small family of assassins as it's guardians. And Ezio was going to need a place to act in secret from his family.

There was no logical way to explain Ezio's second life or a three hundred year old master assassin running around Renaissance Italy. Or at least one that the Auditore family would believe, so they decided to act alone. Altaïr stopped in his tracks at one house not far from the market, it was simple but unassuming. It was two stories with a gated courtyard and an upstairs balcony. Just above the door painted in bright red was a crude skull and cross bones.

"The residents won't be back anytime soon." Altaïr muttered as he fumbled for a pouch on his belt. "Time to clean house!" He grinned.

..........................

Ezio had wanted to make contact with La Volpe to learn the whereabouts of the Templars in the city, but his father had other plans. All day he ran across Florence delivering letters and fetching notes from pigeon coops. As the bells tolled two in the afternoon he returned to his house to hear the sound of someone crying.

Just around the corner in the courtyard his little sister Claudia sat weeping on a bench. Her hands trembled as she held them in her lap, a pair of puffy pink eyes looked up at him a moment before quickly looking away. "Claudia, what's wrong peccina?" Ezio was at her side in an instant, feeling more like a consoling parent than an older brother. She sniffled as she wiped away a stray tear, "It's Duccio. I think he's been...unfaithful!" Her eyes went wide as she said this. Duccio had been engaged to marry her, as well as six other women.

"Who told you this?" Ezio asked gently. "The other girls!" Claudia replied. "Harpies! You don't need them in your life." Ezio dismissed them with a wave of his hand. For just a moment he saw that lioness she would become later in life. "He must be punished!" She scowled, anger and determination clear in her voice. "And he shall. Come with me." Ezio replied.

.......................

Claudia idly wondered if this was what it felt like to spectate at a gladiator battle. She wore a triumphant grin, her voice raised in a cheer as she watched Ezio beat her cheating ex. With grace and brute force he pounded Duccio into the ground. The snapping of his ribs, the cracking of his jaw, the blood leaking from his broken nose and mouth, the sight and sounds gave her such a strange thrill.

For Ezio he was trying to get the message across. Duccio was a stubborn man, and he wanted to strike fear into him. The Auditore family was loyal to their own and their allies, betrayal was unforgivable. Duccio lay on the ground writhing in pain, blood and tears stained his face, his pleas for mercy growing more pathetic by the moment. Ezio felt he'd had enough, "You'll think twice before you cheat on anyone, won't you?" His voice was edged with steel. Duccio whimpered as he tried to crawl away, nodding his head frantically lest the beating resume.

With a disgusted sigh Ezio turned his back and stalked away with Claudia on his heels. Using his eagle vision he navigated the crowds and skirted around the groups of Pazzi thugs searching for him. As he arrived at his home he spied Petruccio standing out in the street. He bounced on his heels as his large eyes were transfixed on a white feather sitting on the rooftop. The grin on his face stung Ezio's heart, the innocence of a child was a beautiful thing. They knew only joy, laughter, and gazed upon their mysterious world with wonder. They were oblivious to its cruelty and danger.

He paused a moment to watch him, the sunny yellow of his doublet made him appear ghastly pale. His heart ached again as he recalled his little brother had been born frail and sickly. He endured a brief life of illness before being snuffed out like a candle. The haunting image of his limp form hanging at the gallows made his stomach churn. Tearing his eyes away he took a slow, deep, breath. Focus, that was then, that will not be. Bring yourself back to here and now. He thought.

"Ezio! Hey Ezio!" Petruccio called in a thin sing-song voice. Drawing on a lifetime of experience he willed himself to calm down. "Petruccio? What are you doing out of bed?" Ezio asked gently, kneeling down he placed the back of his hand to his forehead. He was a bit warm, but not feverish. "I want those feathers!" He exclaimed as he pointed up at the rooftop. "If I get them will you go back inside? It's not safe for you out here." Ezio asked. Petruccio nodded, his bangs swinging with the movement. "Yes, I promise." He said it so sweetly that it made a grin cross Ezio's face. Reaching over he pulled him in for a hug, his little brother squirmed as he freed his arms to return it. 

"Isn't that sweet." Federico said as he leaned against a column. Ezio looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at him. Letting Petruccio go he stood and stepped out into the street. Federico followed and crossed his arms as he watched Ezio tracing the rooftops with his eyes. With a speed that surprised him Ezio scaled the wall and took to the roofs. Dashing along he scooped up the feathers, three in all before landing in a crouch not far from the courtyard entrance.

Federico was still a novice assassin with only a few years experience. He could climb with ease and even still made mistakes. But the way Ezio moved, it was as if he had a lifetime of experience. Straining his ears he couldn't even hear his brother's footsteps. With a cool confidence he knelt and presented him with his prize. Federico's surprise was forgotten as he watched his younger brother jumping for joy.

Ezio escorted his brother inside and got him comfortable in his favorite chair. Fetching some books for him to read he placed them where he could reach them. Stepping back outside he heard his mother humming softly and the snipping of her shears as she tended her flowers. "Good morning mother." Ezio smiled. "I hope you've recovered from last night." She replied without missing a beat. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ezio said in confusion. A moment later he mentally kicked himself as he recalled the hazy memory of his fight with Vieri and his visit with Christina.

"Of course not." Maria said sarcastically as she placed her shears in her basket. "You know you should find an outlet." Ezio had learned many skills over his lifetime and was quick to say so. "I have plenty of outlets." And he had nobody to blame but himself for walking into the trap. "I meant besides vaginas!" Maria fired back. "Mother!" Ezio scowled. To be fair it was a parent's job to embarrass their children, and he was guilty of this with Marcello and Flavia.

"Now if you're not too exhausted. Come with me, I have need of your help." Maria said as she passed him by. "With pleasure." Ezio smiled.


	3. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio reunites with a dear friend and an old enemy.

Ezio knew the path he was taking, and with every step his heart beat faster. He was overjoyed yet dreadfully nervous, he had mourned for weeks after hearing of Leonardo's passing. He had loved this man like a brother, his mind and soul held him enthralled. And without him it felt as if the world had grown darker and colder. His absence left a void that would never be filled until his dear Sophia came into his life. 

He had longed to hear him ramble in excitement over his discoveries and inventions. The way his sapphire eyes lit up when he was happy, the way he became animated as he tried to put into words the grand visions of his mind. He was simply beautiful to watch, and now he was getting the chance to meet him all over again. To fall in love with the cryptic genius that was Leonardo da Vinci. By the time he arrived at the workshop door his heart was hammering against his ribs.

Tapping politely on the door he tried his best to look unaffected. The sound of footsteps and muttering swiftly approached from the other side. A moment later the door opened, and Ezio felt his knees go weak. Leonardo looked as healthy and vibrant as ever, his glossy blonde hair was untouched by gray. His skin was free of wrinkles and his eyes sparkled. With a warm smile that made the sun itself envious he greeted them.

Ezio paid no attention to what his mother was saying, he was too busy watching his old friend. It wasn't until Leonardo extended his hand in greeting that he pulled his head out of the clouds. "The pleasure is mine." He smiled as he took Leo's hand. "Ezio, will you help Leonardo with his things?" Maria asked as she gestured to the crates by the door. Leonardo moved to pick up one and Ezio grabbed the other. The trip back was uneventful, but Ezio took great joy in hearing Leonardo talk of his plans. If only he knew the great heights he would soar to, and the pain he would endure to get there.

He almost wanted to follow him back to the workshop, maybe ask him to show him some diagrams. But he had to check in with his father now that his chores were complete. Walking up to the office door he knocked and waited for permission to enter.

................................

Giovanni paused mid sentence as a knock sounded on his door. Alberti stood across from him, his drab gray robes stood in contrast to his ruddy red face. His eyes darted about as he spoke, he licked his lips in nervousness. Something had this man jumping at shadows. It was as if he had been ordered by god himself to slather himself in lard and walk into a lion's den. A moment later Ezio stepped inside, with a courtly bow he greeted Alberti. But the moment he turned away his son's expression changed. His cold, calculating glare sent a chill down his spine. His eyes were like a predator sizing up its prey, Giovanni wondered if this was the lion Alberti was watching for. What could the man have done to earn such frigid hated from his warm and loving son?

Alberti used this interruption as an excuse to leave. Ezio's glare finally relented as Alberti shut the door behind him. "Good afternoon father." Ezio greeted with a warm smile, the coldness in his eyes nowhere to be seen. "Good afternoon, my son. I have a task for you." Giovanni replied as he picked up a document from his desk. "I need this taken to Messer Lorenzo." As he handed it over he heard Ezio say, "With haste father." This made Giovanni chuckle, his son was always quick and efficient in his tasks.

Before Ezio rushed out the door he placed his hand on his shoulder. "And son, try to stay out of trouble, hmm?" The grin Ezio flashed in reply meant he wasn't promising anything. Giovanni shook his head as a small smile crossed his face. Turning away he waited for Ezio to leave before entering the hidden room behind his fireplace. There was still so much he had to do.

.........................

"It's a good life we live, brother."

"The best, may it never change."

"And may it never change us."

As Ezio sat on the roof of the church the last conversation he had with his brother slowly found its way to the front of his mind. It felt haunting to find himself here after so many years, and yet those very words had been spoken only two days ago. He couldn't even begin to fathom how drastically his life would be altered. Even knowing what he knew now, the lifetime of experience he obtained, he still had his doubts that he could change things.

A flash of white flew by out of the corner of his eye causing his head to turn. Altaïr raced along the rooftops across the street. He moved with a graceful elegance, every step, every jump planned long in advance. Not an ounce of energy wasted, and he was simply breathtaking to watch. He paused just a moment to look in Ezio's direction, almost as if he'd known he was watching. With an amused smile he gestured for him to follow before sprinting away.

Getting up from his perch Ezio leaped from the rooftop and landed in a cart of hay below. Bolting across the street he scaled up an apartment building and sprinted across the rooftops. The murmur of crowds below grew louder and mixed in with the cries of vendors and the scent of spices and cooking food. Not far from the market where he first met La Volpe he saw Altaïr drop down onto a balcony and enter a building.

Ezio followed him, only pausing momentarily to see the ominous warning painted above the door. "Plague? You're either clever or mad brother." He muttered. Lowering himself from the edge of the roof he swung down onto the balcony and stepped inside. He was greeted by the smell of something delicious cooking downstairs and the warmth of a blazing fire. In the upstairs bedroom a rug and several floor pillows had been neatly arranged by a fireplace. Across from it along the wall was a desk with a bookshelf and a map of the city.

Exiting the bedroom he walked downstairs, Altaïr was in the kitchen tending to a pot on the stove. "Ezio, you're just in time for supper. Care to join me?" He asked without looking over his shoulder. "Food can wait. We really need to come up with a plan to stop the Templars. And I've already wasted too much time." Ezio replied. "You can't march or think on an empty stomach. We'll discuss things after you and I have eaten." Altaïr said as he grabbed a pair of bowls from a cabinet.

Ezio sighed as he reluctantly moved to sit down at the small table in the corner. A moment later Altaïr placed a bowl and spoon in front of him. It appeared to be some kind of beef stew with vegetables, it had a fragrant aroma and reminded him of what the locals had fed him during his visit to Masayaf. His stomach grumbled a reminder that it had been some time since he'd eaten. He dug in as Altaïr took up the seat across from him.

"This is really good." Ezio said quietly. "Maria always said I should've been a housewife. She always nagged me for doing all the chores." Altaïr smiled. "I actually enjoy cooking and cleaning. Al Mualim thought he was punishing me, but in the end I was laughing." This made Ezio chuckle, "Sophia teased me because I liked sewing. I made all the dresses for my little Flavia. She was my princess and Marcello was my little knight."

"So, what did you do today? I saw you running all over like a headless chicken." Altaïr asked around a mouthful of food. "Mostly errands, I got to see my family again. If felt so surreal after missing them for so long. My brothers were so young when they died, Petruccio was not even in his teens. My father was in his prime still as an assassin, but he had been planning to retire soon to be with us." Twice that day Ezio felt like he was going to cry, but this time he fought the tears away. Altaïr seemed to sense this because he reached across the table and took Ezio's hand.

"I'm here with you every step of the way." He said quietly. "Thank you." Ezio replied. After supper they went upstairs and sat by the fire with the city map on the floor between them. Ezio pointed out where the town square was where the execution would take place. He also told Altaïr about the assassin tombs located in the nearby cathedrals. Altaïr made notes of every place to hide or lay an ambush as well as routes of escape.

By the time they had a plan roughly drawn out it was quite late. Bidding farewell Ezio departed for home and Altaïr stretched out by the fire for a much needed nap.


	4. Ashes

Altaïr woke to the feeling of long, slender fingers playfully scratching against his scalp. A gentle laugh he knew all too well brought a smile to his face. "What time is it Maria? Did you need me to tuck the boys in again?" He mumbled sleepily. Reaching up to grab at her hand he was met by empty air. His eyes opened and the smile on his face faded. He was alone in a dark, cold room far from home and far in the future. Maria was sleeping peacefully in her grave in a spot now known only to him.

"Watch over me, my love. At least until I come home again." Altaïr whispered to the shadows. In the distance the church bells tolled midnight. It was time for him to prepare for his next task, strapping on his hidden blade and pulling up his hood he stepped outside onto the balcony. The deep blue sky glistened like the sea from all the stars and a pale sliver of moon was just dipping below the horizon. Ascending to the roof he crossed the city unseen and unheard by the passing patrols.

Ezio had told him that the city's archers and many guards were a major hindrance, and they were being paid by the Templars. Not far from the jail where the execution was to take place was the guards barracks and an armory. "If I destroy the armory then the archers won't have their bows and will be of little use." Altaïr said to himself as he crouched down on a ledge. As effortless as breathing he called upon his eagle vision. Amidst the murky blue-black landscape rows of red figures stood stationary inside the barracks.

Most of the city guards were sleeping soundly leaving only a skeleton crew to patrol the streets. As his vision returned to normal Altaïr crossed over a clothes line suspended above the street and onto a roof that was connected to a tower. Scaling up the side he hung idly as he turned his upper body to look at the barracks below. His wandering gaze took in the surrounding area, only two guards were at the entrance of the building.

Sitting between the barracks and armory was a small livery stable. "Perfect." Altaïr whispered. Descending to the ground he dashed for the armory, peering into a tiny window he saw several barrels sitting just on the other side. They appeared to be filled with a slow burning tar used for flaming arrows. A sinister smirk slowly crept across the assassin's face as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

............................

"I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Giovanni exclaimed in disbelief. "I saw a man dressed in white with a red sash. Giovanni, you are the only master assassin in Florence, who else could've done this?" La Volpe's violet eyes pierced through his friend like a knife through butter. Yet despite what he'd seen he could sense his friend was telling the truth. "I don't know." Giovanni replied with thinly veiled agitation.

In the distance a billowing tower of black smoke slowly drifted skyward. All of Florence was waking up to the news of the great fire that ravaged the city guard's barracks and the armory. Scores of guards were killed by the blaze or were seriously injured, the nearby hospitals were filled to the brim with the wounded. "You do realize Lorenzo may summon you for questioning." La Volpe sighed as he leaned against Giovanni's desk. "He won't, the guards are all claiming a broken lantern was to blame." Giovanni said as he rubbed his temples, a headache was beginning to form behind his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

"I suspect the Pazzi might be behind this. Chaos is there hallmark, it follows in the wake of all their schemes." Giovanni scowled as he began to pace the length of his office. "They already have a noose hanging over their heads for the murder of Duke Sforza. Why would they help dig their own grave?" La Volpe said quietly. The fox was privy to all that took place in the city, he knew all about the Pazzi and Medici feud.

But this was a mystery to him, and he adored mysteries. There was no such thing as a secret to him, and he had every intention of uncovering this one.

......................

"Mio Dio! What the hell did you do Altaïr?!" Ezio gasped as he took in the smoldering carnage below. "I set fire to the buildings. It's unconventional but effective, the guards will not be much trouble now." Altaïr replied calmly as he crouched next to Ezio on the roof. "Damn, I almost feel sorry for them." Ezio mumbled. "Don't be, they wouldn't have felt sorry for killing you or your family. Besides the smoke killed them long before the fire did. They didn't suffer." Altaïr said quietly.

Ezio didn't want to know why he knew that. "Let's get back to the bureau, we still need to learn the names and faces of our targets." Altaïr said as he stood and walked away. Ezio ran along behind him, quietly listening to the murmuring crowds below. So many had gathered to witness the destruction of the barracks. No doubt even Lorenzo de Medici would be there.

Once back in the bureau they stood at the desk and looked over the map once more. "So who are our targets going to be?" Altaïr asked as he fidgeted with the straps on his hidden blade. "Our first target is Umberto Alberti, he was once a family friend until he sold out to the Templars." Ezio shivered at the memory of his last encounter with him. He had so kindly offered him a safe place to stay after his family's arrest, had he accepted he would be dead right now.

"The others are Francesco and Vieri de Pazzi, Stefano da Bagnone, Antonio Maffei, Bernardo Baroncelli, and Francesco Salviati." He added as he scratched his chin. "It seems we'll be busy. Better get started." Altaïr turned to walk away but Ezio grabbed his shoulder. "We can't go after them all at once, if they are alerted to our activities they'll go into hiding. Right now we need to kill Alberti and get my family out of Florence."

"Very well. Tell me where to find Alberti. I have an idea to quietly get rid of him without drawing attention." Altaïr replied. "What do you have in mind?" Ezio asked. "Do you know about the plant called Lilly of the Valley?" Altaïr asked with a smirk. "Si, it has small white flowers with red berries that are sweet but deadly. They grow wild along the path to the mountains." Ezio answered.  
"Excellent. Can you gather some and get some berries from the market? It doesn't matter what kind. I finally get to see if Maria's baking lessons paid off." Altaïr grinned as he dropped a coin pouch into Ezio's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Ezio returned with the poison it was late afternoon. He entered the bureau from the roof and was greeted by the scent of freshly baked pastries. Going downstairs he rounded the corner to see Altaïr with an apron around his waist and softly singing to himself as he kneaded a lump of dough. For a moment Ezio quietly watched as he smiled to himself, he found the scene oddly adorable.

Altaïr jumped suddenly, his face turning pink as if he was embarrassed. "Oh! Good, you're back. I was just finishing with this and I'm ready for the berries." He played it off as he kept his gaze lowered to the floor to hide his face. "You have a lovely voice." Ezio smirked as he watched him blush. "Don't feel too bad, I like to hum or talk to myself when I work. It helps me focus."

"Please don't tell anyone about that." Altaïr mumbled. "I promise." Ezio replied solemnly. A moment later a grin was back on his face. "So, how do we go about delivering this sugary siren?" He asked. "Well, while you were out I borrowed some monk's habits, surely Alberti won't turn away holy men bearing gifts?" Altaïr grinned. "Please tell me you only took their habits." Ezio said with concern in his voice. "Don't worry, they will wake up from their nap a little cold, but their dignity intact.

"Where did you put them?" Ezio asked as he looked around the mostly empty house. "In the bedroom behind you." Altaïr replied as he reached over to grab the poison from Ezio's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my work. Ezio watched him start punching down the lump of dough before turning towards the bedroom. He took about two steps inside before his jaw hit the floor. A pile of armor sat heaped into the corner and next to it was a stack of halberds, swords, staves, shields, and quivers bristling with arrows. The habits sat neatly folded on the edge of the bed and on the side table was a chest with the Medici bank's logo emblazoned on it.

"Why is there an arsenal in the bedroom?" Ezio called over his shoulder. "For protection, disguise, or to sell for coin, I helped myself at the local armory. They were quite happy to be rid of their surplus inventory." Altaïr said from near the oven. With the pastry finally baking he took off his apron and brushed the flour from his hands. He turned around to see Ezio exit the bedroom wearing one of the habits with the hood pulled down over his face. Walking slowly he began to sing in Latin, "Rex tremendae majestatis. Qui salvandos salvas gratis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis!"

"Very good, you're not as rusty as you think." Altaïr nodded approvingly. "Thank you. Just don't ask me to play the lyre." Ezio laughed. "I saw your performance in a vision, that made my ears bleed." His remark earned a sharp glare from Ezio. "Thanks." He replied flatly.

....................

Alberti was not expecting two monks from Santa Croce to show up at his door. Nor was he expecting to be gifted with a raspberry tart, his favorite. "We wish to express our gratitude for choosing our church as the recipient of such lovely paintings. The Santa Croce cloister is grateful to you Messer Alberti." Altaïr said in Latin as Ezio held out the poisoned treat. "Well, I'm always willing to help the Church. The houses of our holy Father should always look their best." Alberti replied with a smug grin.

Alberti took the tart from Ezio who gave a polite nod of his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen. I'm afraid I must return to an important matter. With that he shut the door to his house leaving Ezio and Altaïr standing outside. Together they moved quietly until they were out of sight. Ditching their disguises they took to the rooftops and made their way across town. Near the river they stopped and found a deserted bench to rest at.

"By this time tomorrow Alberti will be gravely ill, in two days he'll be dead." Altaïr said in a low voice. "My family will be arrested tomorrow, the Templars won't be stopped by the death of one man." Ezio sighed. "But the man who dies is judge, jury, and executioner for the city. You family may have more time." Altaïr said as he watched the boats traveling along the river. "And how will you convince them of the dangers without exposing us?" He added. That was something Ezio didn't think of. "I don't know." He sighed in frustration. "Well, I have a plan. But it all depends on if you can trust me, and if there is a local thieves guild." Altaïr said quietly.

"There is, it's run by La Volpe. He's a brother as well as a thief. I have faith in you and your plans, so tell me what you intend to do." Ezio felt his stomach knot in anxiety, why did he have a feeling he wouldn't like this? "Here is my idea." Altaïr began.

..........................

La Volpe quietly strolled through the mercado, the busy crowds oblivious to the predator lurking among them. At a glance he could spot purses brimming with coin and merchants who wouldn't miss them. But he wasn't looking for gold today, his prize was far more valuable. His associates told of a man in white making inquiries of his whereabouts, the same man who burned down the armory.

Naturally he would come out to investigate, and as night fell on the city and the people dispersed to their homes he spotted him. His snowy white robes appeared to glow in the moonlight, his sash shown red like blood, and his hood concealed his face. He moved with a predatory grace and the silence of a phantom. Without a doubt he was a master assassin, with his target in sight he only needed to tail him for a private interrogation.

The man took to the roofs, perhaps to avoid the guards. La Volpe followed him like a shadow as they made their way through the city. Eventually he was led to the quieter parts where the farmers live, the man paused to enter an empty storeroom next to a field. Quickly he entered after him, his instinct screamed out a warning, but it was too late. The door promptly shut behind him leaving the room in total darkness.

Swiftly he raised his hidden blade, but the man was already behind him. "La Volpe, I presume. There's no need for your weapons, I'm here as a friend." The man spoke poor Italian with a heavy middle eastern accent. La Volpe was not convinced, spinning around he lashed out with his hidden blade but met only empty air. "Nothing is true." The man said quietly. "Everything is permitted." La Volpe replied. "We work in the dark to serve the light." They said in unison.

As the man drew close La Volpe froze in place. The haunting gaze of death itself peered at him from the gloom in the form of chilling, golden eyes. "I am Malik Al Sayf of the Cypress Brotherhood. And I am in need of your services." Altaïr said calmly. "What do you need me for?" The older man felt his heart pounding in his throat. In a moment the predator had become prey. "The Auditore family will be arrested by the Templars tomorrow. The following morning they will be executed, I need your thieves to cause a riot at the execution." Altaïr explained.

"You came a long way to stop one execution. Why are the Auditore important to you?" La Volpe shrunk slightly as the eyes narrowed into a glare. "Giovanni Auditore has information concerning an ancient relic. One the Templars are searching for in Cypress as we speak." Altaïr replied. "His knowledge may help us turn the tables on our enemy and save mankind." He added.

"I suppose I can do something, but I won't risk my men's lives without something to show for it." La Volpe watched the eyes blink slowly at him. A moment later a cold piece of metal was pressed into his hands. "Keys to the merchant's warehouses on the docks. You can take as you please, the keys for the imported goods are there as well." Altaïr said. The older man's eyes widened in surprise, this would be quite the deal for him. He couldn't pass this up. "One last thing, you won't speak anymore of me. I don't exist, and I intend to keep it that way." Altaïr added as he handed something else to La Volpe. "Very well, you'll have your riot. And I won't mention you to anyone."

With that the eyes vanished and the door opened suddenly. The moonlight poured in to reveal an empty room. La Volpe stood alone with a key ring in one hand and a large blood red ruby worth a fortune in the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria wasn't sure why, but deep down she sensed something was different about her second son. It seemed that overnight he changed from a boisterous teenager to a calm quiet adult. From the way he carried himself to how he spent more time doting on his younger siblings, even taking notice when Petruccio was feeling faint and caring for him. He had matured so suddenly she found it frightening, what happened to her son?

She had every intention of finding out but just past noon he vanished. So instead she would find his older brother who knew where Ezio was nearly every moment of the day. Federico was sitting quietly in the living room watching Claudia work on her latest embroidery. "You know roses are red, not purple, right?" Federico said quietly. "Well, I wanted to do something different. And if you don't like it that is your problem." Claudia huffed in reply. "Easy now, there's no need for such hostility. Are you still mad about Duccio?" Federico said teasingly. "He can take it up the ass and go to hell!!" Claudia hissed under her breath. Yes, she's still angry. Federico thought as he tried to hide his grin.

"Claudia, ladies do not speak so crudely." Maria said calmly as she entered the room and sat down in her favorite armchair by the window. "I'm sorry mama, I'll be more careful of my language." Claudia lowered her head to avoid her mother's stern gaze. "I forgive you, now go play with Petruccio for a while. I need to speak with Federico." Maria gave a loving smile as Claudia quickly picked up her sewing basket and walked out. "Is there something wrong mother?" Federico asked with concern as he stood from his chair by the fireplace.

"Yes, actually. Have you noticed something strange with Ezio?" Maria could see the gears turning in her son's head, along with confusion. "I'm glad I'm not the only one to notice. He's been acting...well...different. The other morning he told me something strange, he said it was so good to see me again." Federico ran a hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from Giovanni when he was perplexed. "I see. I had meant to talk with him myself, but he's run off. I want you to see what he's up to." Maria glanced out the window briefly to the empty courtyard below. "Your father has left for Roma, with the Pazzi's delinquents wandering the streets like vagrants I don't want you to go unarmed."

"Yes mother, I'll be careful." Federico said as he turned to walk away.

.....................

Federico sprinted across the rooftops as fast as he could, the sword on his belt clattering in its sheath and the wind rushing in his ears. His search yielded no trace of Ezio, but during a chance encounter with a group of guards he overheard some disturbing news. Landing on the roof of his house he climbed down the trellis and dropped to the ground.

Breathless he stormed into the house startling their maid Annetta who was dusting a bookshelf. "Mio Dio! Ser Federico, is everything alright?" She asked as she took a breath and tried to calm herself. "No, everything is not alright. I need you to get Claudia and Petruccio, take them and hide." Federico replied as he hurried past her up the stairs. Maria was standing by the fireplace in her bedroom, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach had her on edge.

The nearby bells of the basilica began tolling loudly, almost as if in reply the other churches bells also began to toll. "Mother, may I come in?" Federico blurted from the doorway. Her brows furrowed in concern at the panicked expression on his face. "Federico? What happened?" She asked calmly. Quickly he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, "Mother, Messer Alberti is dead! He was stricken with a strange illness, the doctors think its plague."

Walking over she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is most unfortunate, Messer Alberti was a good man." She began. "No, no he wasn't! Mother, while I was searching for Ezio I passed by his house. The guards are talking of plans to arrest us for treason,he gave the order and with Messer Lorenzo away..." He trailed off as his gaze fell to the floor. "They already arrested father on the road to Roma.... Mother, I don't understand. Why? Why is this happening to us?"

"This sounds like the Pazzi, your father warned that they were treacherous. It's no surprise they would take advantage of such a situation to get rid of us." Maria tried to keep her voice even, but deep down she was both terrified and furious. "Where are Claudia and Petruccio?" She asked as she folded her hands in front of her. "I sent them with Annetta, she is hiding them." Federico replied.

Downstairs a loud pounding on the door could be heard. Maria moved to the window and looked out, four guards all in florentine armor stood waiting. "Mother, when Ezio gets here I need you to tell him where I went." Federico said quietly as he unhooked his sword from his belt. "You're going to let yourself get arrested?" Maria's eyes went wide with shock. "Yes, if I go quietly they might not search the house. It'll give everyone time to get away. Ezio will find you, he has his ways. Get out of the city and go to Uncle Mario in Monterrigioni. If things go well, we'll be released and will join you."

He was cut off by Maria pulling him in and wrapping her arms around him. "My son, you don't need to do this." She said quietly. The loud pounding on the door sounded again, this time a harsh voice demanded the door be opened. "I have to. Please, trust me." He replied.

....................

By some miracle his idea worked, the guards took him into custody and didn't search the house. Federico walked ahead with his hands bound behind his back, the guards chatting amongst each other. "Turn left, down this side street." One of them barked, when he didn't move quickly enough he was roughly shoved. Another gave a dry laugh as he stumbled, but he swiftly recovered. "Save it for the interrogation." The leader of the group spoke. Federico felt his heart skip a beat at the familiar voice, keeping his gaze on the ground in front of him he listened intently, waiting for the guard to speak again.

About halfway down the alley four sets of footsteps became two, and then one. Federico swallowed hard as the scent of blood accompanied the sound of metal sliding against metal. "Halt." The leader called, Federico stopped in his tracks and hesitantly turned his head and saw they were alone. The leader of the guards drew his dagger and began cutting his bindings. "Keep your hands behind you." He said quietly. "Ezio? Why are you dressed like that? What's going on?" Federico asked.

Ezio placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I promise to explain everything, but right now I need you to play along. You're going to jail, father is there and I need you with him." As he said this he slipped a bundle of cloth into his boot. "Take care of father, leave the rest to me." With that they continued down the street and past several patrols until they reached the prison. There he was thrown into a cell at the top of the tower.

Giovanni sat in the corner with his hand clutching his chest, he was shivering from the cold and pale from blood loss. As the door slammed behind him Federico rushed to his side. "Father, what did they do to you?!" Slowly Giovanni opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I'm afraid I let myself ride into an ambush. They interrogated me on the way here, but they gained nothing from it." He smiled weakly as he tried to sit up straighter.

Kneeling down Federico spoke in a hushed whisper, "Everyone is safe, Ezio is already trying to get us out." Giovanni shook his head and sighed tiredly, "They have no plans to release us, at sunrise tomorrow we will be hanged." A chill went down Federico's spine as he glanced out the window. Down below the gallows were already being constructed with two nooses waiting for their victims. Did Ezio know about this? Is this why he disguised himself?

At that moment he remembered the bundle shoved into his boot. Checking to make sure the guard wasn't watching he took it out and unraveled it. Inside was a needle, a spool of thread, a few medicine pellets, and a note for Giovanni. Picking up the scrap of paper he gave it to him. "It's from Ezio."  
He watched as Giovanni unfolded it and read it, a moment later a faint smile crossed his face. "Have faith, don't lose hope." He repeated. In the corner was scribbled a tiny symbol, it was the emblem of the Assassin Brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much who left kudos and feedback. I apologize for taking so long to update, I'll try to post more chapters soon.


	7. Chapter 7

As Ezio left the prison he snuck out with a passing patrol, the guards made their rounds unaware of the assassin walking with them. He stayed quiet and listened to them talk about the horrible pay and lousy hours, all things he'd heard many times before. Once he was well away he slipped into an alley and let them pass by. Climbing up a nearby trellis he ran across the rooftops until he reached his house. The lights were out and not a soul could be seen, switching to his eagle vision he saw the bluish figure of Annetta waiting by the front door with a makeshift weapon ready.

Entering the courtyard he discarded his disguise and brushed the wrinkles from his clothes. Opening the door he stepped to the left just in time to dodge Annetta's swing. She gasped as her weapon landed on the floor with a thud. "Oh! Ser Ezio, thank god you're safe! They took you're brother and they're looking for you too." She was distraught by the situation, so Ezio tried his best to calm her. "It's alright, I don't know what's going on but he's going to be fine. Now, where is my mother, Claudia, and Petruccio?" He asked.

"They are safe, I sent them to my sister's house northeast of the duomo. She will take good care of them, you should go there too. The guards may come back for you." Annetta glanced over to the door as she wrung her wrists. "I have unfinished business to tend to, I will meet with everyone tomorrow morning. Go to your sister's house and tell my mother I'll be fine and not to worry." Ezio smiled as he ushered her towards the door. Once Annetta was safely on her way Ezio locked the door and went to his father's office.

Pressing on the hidden switch a panel on fireplace slid open to reveal a secret room. The scent of spent candles and aged vellum greeted him as he stepped inside, along the far wall sat a simple wooden chest. Kneeling he paused a moment, his hands resting on the lid. This was where his journey as an assassin began, it was where his dark quest for revenge started, and it was where his innocence died. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he lifted the lid and saw the snowy white robes sitting inside. The scarlet cape and deep hood were just as he remembered, and as he tried them on they fit like a glove.

Reaching into the chest again he picked up a codex page and a sealed letter. It was the one he gave to Alberti, it was useless now and it's contents wouldn't save his family. For a moment Ezio considered tossing it away but instead he tucked it in his pocket, Lorenzo may be able to do something with the information. Lastly he picked up a worn leather bracer, the outer metal layer bore the assassin emblem of the Roma Brotherhood. A wistful smile crossed Ezio's face as he slid the broken blade onto his wrist. It had saved his life many times, and it had been the end of countless others.

Pulling up his hood and checking the sword on his belt he stepped out into the street.

...........................

Leonardo grumbled under his breath as he heard a knock sound on his door. Any complaint he had ready was quickly forgotten when he saw Ezio standing in the doorway. "Ah! Maria Auditore's son! Welcome, please come in. What may I do for you?" Ezio stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "I have something that needs repair. The blueprints are here, but they will need deciphering." He said as he held out the bracer and codex page. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he watched Leonardo's eyes light up, he had always found the codex pages both mysterious and fascinating. "Here, let's bring this to my desk." He said as he took the codex and bracer from him.

With a brush of his hand he cleared away a cluster of crumpled papers while mumbling about the mess he'd made. The look of amazement on his face as he unrolled the codex was like a child getting the best christmas gift ever. "Remarkable, it's clever in its use of ancient languages. I can decipher this but it will take some time." Leonardo's brows furrowed as his eyes darted about the page. Ezio could already see the gears turning in his head. There was nothing more he could do now but wait, grabbing a nearby chair he sat down and closed his eyes.

......................

Altaïr sat in front of the fireplace with his sword on the ground by his feet. The cold steel glinted in the firelight as he picked it up and ran his fingers along its edge. Satisfied with its sharpness he tucked it away into its sheathe. Checking over his other weapons and pulling his hood down he stretched out by the fireplace to rest. A few hours later he woke to the sound of the door opening followed by a light set of footsteps.

Pulling his hood up Altaïr stood and hid himself by the doorway. "You don't need to hide, it's just me." Ezio called. "I'm sorry I took so long, Leonardo was fixing my blade." He added as he casually strolled through the door. Any reply Altaïr had was instantly forgotten as he looked Ezio over. My god he's gorgeous. He thought. Quietly chastising himself he forced himself to look away. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Ezio simply nodded in reply. "As soon as everyone is free we go to Paola's. Clear the path out of the city and then lay low. I'll send word once we reach Monterrigioni, then I'll work on rejoining you." Altaïr gave a solemn nod. Off in the distance a bell tolled ominously, it was time to strike.


	8. Chapter 8

"Something's not right." Giovanni said to himself as he looked down at the crowd below. "Why do you say that?" Federico said sleepily from a corner, stretching he stood and moved to the window. In the plaza an angry mob was waiting, the shouting of the guards were nearly drown out by the clamor and cursing of the disgruntled citizens. "They aren't in a good mood are they?" Federico swallowed nervously. Giovanni shook his head, a moment later he spotted an orange cloak in the crowd. "La Volpe? Ezio you clever boy, I see what you're up to." A faint smile crossed Giovanni's face.

Before Federico could get an explanation the door slammed open. A trio of guards entered barking orders and roughly shoving them against the wall. Their hands were bound and they were led out of their cell. The halls of the prison were eerily silent as they made their way outside. The main doors creaked opened, the cold morning air and fiery insults greeted them. Federico kept his eyes fixed on the ground, not wanting to draw any attention from onlookers. Giovanni maintained a cool confidence, he kept his gaze forward and his expression unreadable.

A portly well dressed man and a monk stood patiently on the gallows. The man had a smug expression as he watched them walk up the stairs and take their places. No doubt they were Templars, there to make sure the execution went smoothly. Federico shivered as he felt the noose being placed around his neck, Giovanni remained unphased making him wonder if he'd been in this situation before. The guards were already struggling to contain the crowd, but the moment the large man stepped to the front they began to riot.

"Giovanni Auditore! You are guilty of conspiracy and attempting to overthrow the leaders of our fair city. You and your collaborator have been sentenced to death." The man called out in a loud voice. Federico looked up just in time to see Ezio walking calmly towards them. He felt a strange sense of pride mixed with awe as he watched him, with a swift motion he planted his hidden blade into a guard's throat. A moment later he ran and leapt up into the air, his scarlet cape spread out like blood red wings behind him.

The large man was frozen in fear with his mouth agape. Ezio buried his blade into his heart, the man collapsing to the ground. There he knelt a moment with a silent prayer on his lips. "Requiescat en pace." He said as he closed the man's eyes. Looking over his shoulder he saw the guards were closing in. With a fluid motion he leapt over the railing and dashed into the crowd. The monk finally realizing what was happening scrambled for the lever. Just as he yanked the switch to open the doors a crossbow bolt sliced through the ropes above Giovanni and Federico.

Federico screwed his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his ears. But instead of feeling the rope tighten he grunted in pain as his face met the cold stone ground. "Hurry Federico, get up and untie me." Giovanni whispered. Rolling over Federico fumbled with the ropes until the knot came undone. Moments later they were free, crawling out from under the gallows they took the back exit out of the courtyard. Climbing up to the rooftops they ran until they were well away.

Giovanni's breathing was harsh as he slid down against the base of a tower. Most of his strength had been spent in the escape, if he was going to go any farther he needed to rest. "Are you alright father?" Federico asked as he knelt down next to him. Giovanni could only nod slightly. "I'm fine.... Just need...to rest." He panted. "Where do we go from here?" Federico asked. Giovanni was quiet for several minutes, his brows furrowing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Our house is likely being watched. It's clear Ezio knows about the Brotherhood, but I want to know how?" He looked sharply at Federico. "I swear I didn't tell him anything. I'm just as confused as you are." He replied.

Giovanni sighed tiredly. "Well, if he knew to contact La Volpe then he knows of the others. Paola has the means to hide a small family, it would be wise to go to her first." Dragging himself to his feet he began to plan his path across the city.

............................

With the last of the guards dispatched Ezio took to the roofs and made his way to La Rosa Colta. Stepping through the door he was greeted by the scent of fresh flowers, perfume, and a group of charming ladies all clad in their revealing uniforms. "Ezio Auditore, I've been expecting you." Paola smiled warmly as she descended the stairs. "Madonna." Ezio gave a courtly bow as he returned her greeting. "Annetta brought your mother and siblings to me. Your father and brother just arrived an hour ago."

"How are they?" Ezio asked. The momentary pause put him on edge. "Your brother is fine. Your father... He's wounded and lost a fair amount of blood. He needs a doctor, but with the guards searching for you it might be difficult." She looked past him to the window, a group of guards went running past. "I think I know someone. I'll be back shortly, please let them know I'm alright." Ezio said as he turned towards the door.

......................

"You want me to do what?" Altaïr asked in surprise as he turned to face Ezio. "My father needs a doctor, I trust you more than anyone else in the city." Ezio said with a pleading look in his eyes. Altaïr sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, I'll go borrow what I need. But keep in mind I'm not well versed in medicine, I can treat minor wounds and illness but don't expect a miracle."

With that Altaïr stepped out the door of the bureau. Ezio sat quietly at the kitchen table and listened to the crowds passing by outside. The minutes passed painfully slow, and by the time Altaïr returned he was pacing about restlessly. "I'm back." His voice was muffled by the avian beak of his mask, over his shoulder was a canvas bag filled with supplies. Together they walked quietly through the streets, occasionally Ezio would stop to pull down a poster. "Removing the wanted posters help the people forget our faces." Ezio explained. "Ah." Altaïr replied. He paused a moment to pick up one that had been tossed away.

Ezio's face had been captured in stunning detail, the sketch was so life-like he half expected it to flash a smile at him. Making sure Ezio wasn't looking he hastily folded it up and shoved it into his pocket. When they arrived at La Rosa Colta Altaïr was rushed upstairs. Giovanni was laying in bed, he was pale and cool to the touch. Trying his best to mimic an Italian accent he greeted him. "Good Morning Signore. It seems you've been bled a bit too much." Altaïr said as he set down his bag.

"Yes, I had a bit of an accident." He replied flatly as he gestured to the wound on his chest. It had been crudely stitched, likely by someone with shaky hands. During the escape it had partly reopened and blood was slowly oozing out. "Tried to fix it yourself? Hmm, I'm going to have to remove these." Altaïr said as he got out a pair of tiny scissors. "Do as you must." Giovanni replied.

....................

About two hours later Altaïr finished tending to Giovanni. Giving him a sedative he packed his bag and left him to rest. Downstairs the rest of the Auditore family was waiting, a somber quiet had fallen over them as they waited for him to finish his work. "Signora Auditore." He greeted Maria with a elegant bow. Maria stood and returned his greeting. "How is my husband?" Despite her outer calm he could feel her anxiety.

"He will recover and be just fine. I recommend feeding him spinach, beans, or lentils to help him replace the blood he lost. For now he needs rest." Altaïr watched her breathe a sigh of relief, quietly he smiled to himself. He could see she loved him and it reminded him of he and Maria long ago. "Well, if that's all I must be going." Stepping outside he left for the bureau, he needed to prepare for his next task.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where do you think you're going?" Federico asked as he leaned against the banister leading upstairs. Ezio froze with one hand on the doorknob, the other pulling his hood up. "You still owe me an explanation." He winced as he slowly turned around. Federico crossed his arms over his chest, his expression a dead ringer of his father's when they got in trouble. "I did promise to tell you everything, but not yet. Right now it's important I get my family out of Florence." Ezio replied.

"That we get our family out of Florence, baby brother." Federico corrected him. "Ezio, let me help you." Ezio sighed, a deep sorrow and tiredness shown in his eyes despite the smile on his face. Federico wasn't quite sure what to think of it. "It's best I do this alone, I need you here to protect the others." Reaching down to his belt he pulled a cinquedea from its sheathe. "You know how to use one of these?" He asked as he handed it over. "Can fish swim?" Federico replied sarcastically. Ezio rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'll be back soon, we can be out of the city before dark." Before Ezio can turn away Federico rested his hand on his shoulder. "Tell your friend I said thank you." Ezio blinked in astonishment causing Federico to laugh. "You have a sharp wit baby brother, but you can't expect me to think you did all this on your own, do you?" Ezio was squirming in his boots, he didn't think Federico would catch on so quickly. "He's a friend of the family, he owed me a favor." Ezio said quickly as he brushed Federico's hand away. "I'm sure he is." He said quietly as he watched Ezio hurry out the door.

..............................

Altaïr stood statue still, one hand holding a long bow and the other reaching for an arrow in the quiver on his back. From the top of the tower he had a clear view of the city gate and surrounding rooftops. The city guards were sparsely scattered with the majority still trying to calm the riot at the Palazzo della Signoria. Knocking an arrow he pulled back the string and held his breath, a guard on a nearby roof stopped as he took aim. A moment later he was lying dead with an arrow protruding from his chest.

"Qualan, guide my hand." Altaïr said quietly as he took aim again. Over and over each arrow struck its target without fail. The guards around the gate fled in terror as arrows rained down, but none of them made it far enough to sound the alarm. Once the path was clear Altaïr descended to the streets below and began dragging the corpses away.

With his task complete he planned on returning to the bureau, but then it dawned on him that Ezio's father was unlikely to make it far in his condition. And the two children in their group wouldn't be able to keep up with the adults. Walking past the gate he casually strolled around the stable. Horses weren't allowed in the city, but there were certain exceptions to that rule. One of them being the merchants importing and exporting goods for the market. And to his good fortune there was a merchant with an empty cart that was just leaving. Too bad his cart will be leaving without him. Altaïr thought.

.............................

Ezio walked swiftly down the cobblestone street, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Switching between eagle vision and his regular sight he scanned the rooftops and nearby alleys. Here and there arrows and puddles of blood stood out in shimmering gold, tiny trails of droplets led to haystacks and out of the way corners. Altaïr cleared the path, I have to hurry while it's still clear. Ezio thought as he exited the city gate.

The stables were quiet, a chestnut colored mare and a smoky gray work horse were tied up waiting for their riders. Across from them a merchant sat on his cart idly thumbing through his manifest. For some reason he was showing up in gold as well, so Ezio decided to approach him. "Excuse me? But are you heading out of the city?" He asked casually. "Yes, I'm heading to Monterrigioni." The man smiled warmly, the rest of his face was hidden by the wide brim of his hat. "Would you be willing to take a family of six with you, I can pay you if you like?" Ezio asked as he removed a coin pouch from his belt.

"For a brother it is free of charge." The man replied. It was then Ezio noticed the familiar scar on his lip. "This isn't part of the plan." Ezio said lowly. "You didn't plan on needing a ride either. Besides, the guards will turn over every stone in the city looking for us. It would be better if neither of us were here." Altaïr said as looked back towards the gate. "Perhaps you're right. Just pretend we don't know each other, alright?" Ezio said quietly. Altaïr nodded in agreement.

An hour later the Auditore family was gathered in the back of the wagon and making its way down the road. Claudia watched sadly as the towering walls were obscured from view by the treeline. "Will we ever be back?" She asked quietly. "We will, don't worry." Federico said with a reassuring smile. "What about our house?" She asked. "It will still be there." Ezio answered. "Once I've spoken to Messer Lorenzo this whole mess will be sorted out." Giovanni said from his cot that was laid out on the floor of the wagon.

"Get your rest darling." Maria smiled as she brushed his bangs from his face. Reaching up he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "With your love and care I'll be better in no time." Giovanni smiled. Ezio, Federico, and Claudia all looked in the other direction. Ezio smiled to himself as he watched Federico pretending to gag from the corner of his eye.

............................

"First Alberti is stricken dead by plague, and now you tell me Baroncelli was killed by an Assassin and that the Auditore escaped." The man's voice boomed loudly in the deserted cathedral. His face was obscured in the depths of his hood, but despite that the monk at his feet could feel his disapproving glare.

He sighed tiredly as he turned away, the monk silently mouthing a prayer for mercy. "I am most disappointed Maffei. How am I to punish you for your failure?" Maffei was uncertain if he should answer. Instead he kept his gaze on the intricate tiles adorning the floor. "Maestro, let me go after them. The Auditore are bold and their pride is easily wounded, if I taunt them from their hole in Monterrigioni I can trap them in San Gimignano!" Vieri spoke from near a column, an older man standing next to him scowled at his outburst.

"Did I ask for you to speak, insolent child?" The man hissed angrily. "Forgive him, Maestro. He only means to please you..." The older man said but was quickly interrupted. "Your silence will please me greatly!" The man growled. Quickly he turned back to Maffei who was trembling as he pondered his fate. "I have no use for failures, Maffei. But there is no growth or understanding if we fail to learn from our mistakes." Slowly Maffei looked up at the hooded man, the ornate ruby cross on his chest glinted in the cold moonlight. "Go to Monterrigioni and I shall arrange for you to replace the priest. You shall report everything on the Auditore and their movements."

Maffei flinched as the man grabbed him by the front of his robe. "You will not fail me again, otherwise the Auditore shall end you for me."


	10. Chapter 10

Ezio began to suspect something was wrong when Vieri never ambushed them outside of Monterrigioni. Instead they ran into Uncle Mario and his band of mercenaries while they patrolled the countryside. Upon seeing Giovanni's condition he personally escorted them through the town. Groups of curious townsfolk stopped to watch them pass. Most of the buildings along the main street were shuttered and closed, the town itself was nearly deserted. I'm going to have to start all over again, Ezio thought.

Once Giovanni was tended to Uncle Mario gave them a tour of the villa and showed them to their rooms. Maria stayed with Giovanni in the guest bedroom upstairs. Federico, Claudia, and Petruccio were given the other guest room on the other side of the house. Ezio got the tiny office on the top floor, and he couldn't have been happier with the choice. Climbing up the ladder he entered his room, a wave of nostalgia hit him as he took in the scene.

From the antiquated rugs that sent up dusty clouds with every step, to the old wobbly desk cluttered with papers and a dagger sticking out of it. Everything was just as he remembered, even the well used couch against the wall was just as it was when he first came here. The only things that were missing were the collection of portraits depicting the Pazzi. At one time he kept them to remind himself of his enemies and what they had done. But later in life it became a warning, revenge was not always the best choice. This time he had no intention of immortalizing his enemies on canvas. Perhaps he would paint something himself, though he could never be half as good as Leonardo.

A sudden gentle tapping against the window made him jump. By instinct he switched to eagle vision, the blue silhouettes of his family were mostly downstairs. Federico was out in the circular sparring arena with Uncle Mario. Up above a rumble of thunder sounded loudly causing the tapping to grow louder. "Ah, it was just the rain." Ezio said quietly. "You look tense." Altaïr said from behind him. "Merda!!" Ezio exclaimed. "Where the hell did you come from?!" He hissed as he tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest.

"From outside." Altaïr replied with a smirk. Ezio rolled his eyes."Smartass." He muttered. "But in all seriousness, you looked bothered and I wanted to ask why." Altaïr said as he leaned against the wall by a window. "Was it that obvious?" Ezio asked. Altaïr nodded in reply. Ezio sighed as he pulled back his hood, with a motion of his hand he gestured for the older assassin to take a seat across from him. Sitting on the nearby couch he took a moment to collect his thoughts. "The first time I came here with Mother and Claudia we were ambushed. Vieri de Pazzi had a band of thugs surround us just as we were nearing the town walls. Uncle Mario and his mercenaries intervened, there was a fight and we sent Vieri running." Ezio said in a low voice so the others downstairs wouldn't hear him.

"That didn't happen this time." Altaïr replied. Ezio nodded solemnly. "I fear that my actions have caused the Templars to alter their plans." Altaïr tilted his head quizzically. "How so?" He asked. "Vieri was new to the Templars, it would've been easy to give him some men to finish off one man and two women." Ezio explained. "With all the Auditore still alive the Templars wouldn't send an initiate. They would be more discreet, perhaps even place a spy amongst the locals. They would gather intelligence and then launch an attack." Altaïr said with a scowl. Ezio shivered slightly, when he was serious Altaïr looked quite intimidating.

"I can use my eagle vision to find the spy and deal with them." Ezio gave him a confused look, "Eagle vision?" He asked. "Your father referred to it as your talent. It's your second sight that reveals your enemies and uncovers hidden things." Altaïr explained. For a moment he watched Ezio's eyes flicker, changing from brown to a bright amber color. They held a warm inviting glow that he couldn't help but stare at. "I never knew that it had a name." Ezio said quietly. "The other assassins in Masayaf, they gave it that name." At that Ezio looked over and saw Altaïr staring intensely. "Are you alright?" Ezio raised an eyebrow at him. Altaïr quickly looked away and cursed himself. "I'm fine." He replied.

...........................

A few weeks had passed since the Auditore family arrived in Monterrigioni. Giovanni's wounds had healed and he took to training Federico alongside Mario. Ezio was annoyed that he had to relinquish his assassin robes to his older brother, but he felt it was time for him to wear them. His father was less than pleased that he'd been getting training from a stranger, but he was willing to overlook it since it helped to save their lives. Giovanni felt that Ezio was not quite mature enough yet to be an assassin, but somehow Mario convinced him to at least learn to fight.

So during the day Ezio would spar alongside Mario and Federico. At night he would walk the ramparts, climb up the towers, or patrol the streets. So far he'd found every chest, "accidentally" found every codex page, collected several feathers for Petruccio, and returned all the statues to the villa's garden. Using the gold he accumulated he pulled the architect to the side and paid him to restore the mine, the well, and the tailor. With the mine open the escape route from the town would be clear, Ezio wasn't willing to take any chances with the Templars this time. Restoring the well would provide an extra source of drinking water for the town, and the tailor, besides extra income Ezio had them work on a custom order for him.

He had just stopped by the tailor and picked up a parcel when he noticed a messenger walking down the street. He wouldn't have thought anything of it if they hadn't had the bold red bull, heraldry of the Borgia, emblazoned on his vest. Tucking the parcel under his arm he strolled at a quick pace, but not enough to draw attention. With his senses tuned to his surroundings he moved in and approached the messenger. To his good fortune he was slowed down by a crowd in a narrow alley near the gate. Using this to his advantage he crept up behind the messenger and snatched a letter from his bag. Quickly turning the corner he scaled up the walls then crossed the rooftops and leapt onto the ramparts.

Tossing the parcel through the window he climbed up the side of the guard tower and pulled himself into the now inaccessible room. Altaïr was staring out the window watching the messenger depart. "You pickpocket like a professional, he'll be miles away before he notices anything." He said as he glanced over his shoulder. "I've had a great deal of practice." Ezio replied. Picking up his parcel he glanced around the room, in the corner was a bed roll, a basket, and a small lantern.

"Please don't tell me you've been sleeping here, it's been freezing at night!" Ezio said in disbelief. "I have, but it's rather pleasant compared to the winter in Mongolia. I can make due here until we return to Florence." Altaïr replied. "Now, what's in the letter you stole? And who are those men in red uniforms? I see them coming from where those towers are." As he pointed out the window Ezio saw the Podesta tower in the distance. "That's San Gimignano, it's towers are so tall they brush the clouds. It's also where Vieri de Pazzi was killed. Those men work for the Borgia, the patriarch Rodrigo Borgia is the Grandmaster of the Templars in the region. He's also a cardinal of the Catholic Church." Ezio explained.

"The clergy get special protection, being a cardinal would also give him the means to finance his forces." Altaïr said as he scratched his chin. Taking the envelope from his vest pocket Ezio broke the wax seal and read the letter. "It seems Vieri went to San Gimignano with a group of mercenaries. It's unclear what his plans are, and you were right about a spy. He's posing as clergy in the local church, but he's angry he can't gain any information on us."

A few moments of quiet was followed up by a soft chuckle. "Their atheism and blatant disregard for the laws of our Holy Father are vexing! Now I see why observing them was meant to be a punishment!!" Ezio read aloud in mock anger. Altaïr shook his head and smiled. He sat quietly with a contemplative look on his face before glancing out the window towards the city below. "Do you have any plans tonight?" He asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"It seems you were right to expect trouble." Mario said as he watched Giovanni pacing around his office. "I did not think the Templars would be so bold as to walk right into an Assassin fortress!!" He frowned, the agitation was clear on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's only one messenger, my men tell me he comes from San Gimignano. If there's a threat it will be there." Mario tried to sound optimistic, but it was ineffective. "Yes, one messenger! Then there will be spies and mercenaries working to bring us down from the inside! I need to stop this now before anything else happens."

"I'll look after things here, go to San Gimignano and find out what our enemies are planning." Mario said with a confident smile. Giovanni merely nodded his head and turned to walk away. "Wait! One more thing, you left this on your last visit." Mario called as he opened a drawer on his desk. With a solemn reverence he handed a black bundle of cloth to Giovanni, it was his old cape. The colorful crest of the Auditore family was emblazoned on the back.

"Remind our foes what it means to know fear." Mario said quietly.

....................................

"Where are you sneaking off too?" Federico asked. Ezio was just about to step outside the city walls, he was just a stones throw from the stables...and he had to get caught now. "I wanted to go for a little ride." Ezio replied with an innocent smile. "It's a bit late in the evening, the city gates will be closing in two hours." Federico raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm just going along the road that circles the town, then I'll come back. I'll be back in plenty of time, perhaps afterward we can go to the tavern for a drink and gain the favor of the local ladies?" The smile on Ezio's face turned devilish causing Federico to laugh. "That's the most normal thing you've said all month. I was starting to worry about you."

(Three hours later)

The sun had set sometime ago, the stars twinkled brilliantly in the moonless sky. The cold night air nipped at Federico's face as he walked the empty streets. He clenched his fist and cursed under his breath as he stood before the city gate. Ezio was not out on a quick joyride like he promised, and when he got back he was going to let him have it. He hated being lied to, especially by his own brother.

Turning away from the empty stables he began the long walk back to the villa. Along the way he heard the sound of muffled conversation followed by a thump and a yelp. Curious he turned towards the commotion, as he neared the chapel he heard the sound of a struggle coming from the other side. Pressing himself up against the wall he peered around the corner. A man dressed in an antiquated style of assassin robes was beating the holy hell out of a priest. With a sharp crack his fist met the priest's jaw and spun him before he fell to the ground.

"I'll talk, I'll talk!!! Please, no more!!" The priest pleaded as he put his hands over his head. "Who sent you here?" The man cooly demanded. "R-Rodrigo Borgia!" The priest stammered. "Why did he send you?" The man asked. "To observe the Auditore, but I've learned nothing." Federico let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword, something about this man made him feel uneasy. "Are you working alone?" The priest shook his head, "No, Vieri de Pazzi insisted on coming here to Tuscany with me. He's planning to attack the Auditore with his mercenaries soon." The priest folded his hands in a pleading gesture. "Please, spare me. I know nothing of you! I won't tell my master anything!!"

"I shall see that you don't." In a flash of movement Altaïr drew a dagger and stabbed the priest in the heart. Kneeling he covered the man's eyes and bid him farewell. It was then Federico stepped out from behind the corner. "Who are you? Why did you kill him?!" He asked causing the man to turn sharply. His eyes held a cold gleam that pierced him straight to his soul. "Federico Auditore?" The man gave a polite bow, his accent hinted he was from a foreign land.

"You're Ezio's friend aren't you?" Federico asked hesitantly. "Malik Al Sayf of Cypress, at your service." Altaïr replied. "Why are you in Italy? Cypress is quite a ways from here." Federico said as he looked him over. "The Templars are searching for a vault, the codex pages your family posses contain the map to the vault. In Cypress the Templars are looking for the relic that serves as the key." Altaïr explained.

"I suppose the vault has something powerful in it?" Federico asked. Altaïr nodded. "So you helped save our family so you could get the codex pages?" Federico asked hesitantly as he let his hand go to his sword. Seeing this Altaïr handed him his dagger and gave a friendly smile. "No, I helped your family because Ezio is a friend and he asked me to. He's going to help me find the codex pages, if we locate the vault before the Templars we can stop them from obtaining its contents."

Federico stood quietly for a few moments as he debated wether or not to trust this man. Finally he sighed and shook his head, "I suppose I trust you. I'll help you find the codex pages. My father will want to know of the vault as well." His gaze wandered to the dead priest on the ground. "What about him?" He asked. "He was a spy sent by the Borgia." Altaïr replied. Somewhere down the street a cat began yowling loudly causing Federico to startle. He looked over for a moment, and that was all the time Altaïr needed to vanish.

Federico found himself suddenly alone behind the chapel, but the sound of swiftly approaching footsteps meant he wouldn't be alone for long. As Giovanni rounded the corner and saw Federico standing next to the dead priest he realized two things. He'd just been framed for murder, and he was about to be grounded until Christ returned.


	12. Chapter 12

The thundering of hooves broke the peaceful quiet of the night. Ezio rode at a steady pace, the darkened silhouettes of San Gimignano's towers stood out against the starry sky. As he neared the town walls he slowed the horse to a canter, then to a walk. The gates were already closed for the night, the city guards clad in their emerald green uniforms flanked either side with torches in hand. But he wasn't planning on walking through the front door.

Dismounting and tying off the horse he walked along the walks until he reached a crumbling section with a pile of crates stacked up nearby. Climbing on top of the crates he peered into the city, a few groups of townsfolk were working late or returning from the tavern. Amongst them were armed mercenaries wielding swords and axes. Switching to eagle vision he saw at least a dozen figures appear in red. Up above on the abandoned tower that once belonged to the city's ruler another figure paced restlessly.

By their small stature and lanky frame he could tell it was Vieri. "You must be quite scared to hide up there." Ezio mumbled. Many years ago Vieri had drunkenly confessed to having a deathly fear of heights. It was so bad that he had his house built entirely on the ground instead of the two story that was common in Florence. Climbing down from the crates he returned to his horse and retrieved the parcel he picked up earlier. Untying it he unrolled a short cloak that stopped at his knees, it was olive green on the outside and beige on the inside. It's deep hood easily hid his face.

Putting it on he pulled up the hood and returned to the low point in the wall. Climbing over he joined a passing group of people and strolled along with them. Vieri's guards didn't even give him a second glance as he walked right by them. He appeared as another faceless citizen out on an evening walk. Pausing across from the tower he sat down on a bench, using his eagle vision he traced the path of the guards and checked the surrounding towers for archers. He saw only one walking the perimeter of the shorter adjoining tower.

Standing he walked down a nearby alley, using the buildings for cover he navigated the archer's blind spot. With a practiced step he silently crossed the rooftop and scaled the tower. The archer had his back turned to him, not wasting any time he drew his dagger. Grabbing the guard from behind he covered his mouth with one hand to keep him from screaming, the other quickly slit his throat. A bright spray of crimson painted the top of the tower, gently Ezio propped the guard against the wall to make it look like he was asleep at his post. With a running leap he grabbed at a section of brick sticking out from the side of the tower. His heart pounded in his chest as he clutched the stones to maintain his grip.

Damn, I need my hook blade! He thought as he chanced a look at the ground far below. Pressing himself up against the tower he swiftly scaled the side. Climbing onto the top he hid himself in the shadows, he watched Vieri pace with an agitated expression. He kicked at stray pebbles in his path and swore under his breath, but his face paled every time he peered over the edge. After several minutes he decided it was time to make his move, he dropped his innocent teen act and let his more mature self shine through.

"What did you hope to gain from this Vieri?" He asked quietly. The young man jumped, the shock on his face nearly comical. "How did you get up here?!! Guards!!!" He screamed. "Nobody's coming." Ezio replied calmly. Vieri drew his sword, his hands trembling in a mix of anger and fear. "Did you think killing us would make your father love you?" Ezio said in a sad but calm tone. "W-what?" Vieri stammered in confusion. "Your father is a cold man, seeking only power for himself. You thought by adopting his cruel nature and joining the Templars to follow in his footsteps would make him care about you."

Vieri stood in stunned silence, unsure of how to reply. "All you wanted was to be loved by your father, like any child should. You didn't really care about money or power, you wanted him to be proud of you." The air seemed to grow colder, Ezio's words lingering in the silence. Vieri shook his head, "How is it my enemy can pour my own heart out before me? What devilry is this?!!"

"It's not devilry, but a truth colder than the frost gracing this tower." Ezio said as he took a step forward, with a gentleness he took the sword from Vieri's hand. "Tonight your fate is in your hands. You don't have to rush to meet your end." Vieri gave him a skeptical glance, "I'm a Templar, to you I'm evil and you are sworn to destroy us." Ezio gave a sympathetic smile in response, "You are a confused young man. You can choose to live a short life filled with envy and hate. Or you can make something more of yourself, be the man you wished your father was." He paused just a moment to let his words sink in.

"Either path you choose, your father will never love you, nor will he mourn your loss." With that Ezio moved to the edge of the tower, spying the haystack below he leapt from the tower. Rolling to his feet he brushed the hay away, walking down the main road he took a turn down a side street. Pausing by a tavern he swiped a stale beer from an outdoor table and sprinkled it on his clothes. Returning the same way he came he left the town and rode for Monterrigioni. It was nearly midnight by the time he returned, walking the horse up to the stable he tied it off and took a moment to pet it and remove the saddle. As soon as he exited the stable Giovanni stepped out of the shadows by the gate.

"Get inside the villa! Now!" Giovanni growled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why can't my sons act like responsible adults?!! I turn my back for one day and my eldest murders a priest, the other goes on a cross country pub crawl!!" Giovanni sighed in frustration. Neither Ezio nor Federico dared to speak in their defense. Anything they said would be used against them and only make their father more upset. "Both of you go to your rooms! You are not to leave this villa until we depart for Florence!" With a wave of his hand Giovanni dismissed them. As they left Mario's office Federico glared at Ezio. "You lied to me!" He hissed. "I didn't! And what's this about a priest?" Ezio whispered. "Your damn friend killed him and framed me!" Federico scowled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Ezio tried to sound apologetic. "I'm sure I won't mean it when I kick his ass!" Federico replied sarcastically. "I wouldn't advise that..." Ezio mumbled. With an annoyed huff Federico stomped off leaving Ezio alone. Climbing up the ladder into his room he tossed his cloak into the corner. Changing out of his clothes he washed the beer off and stretched out on the couch. He was surprised by just how quickly he fell asleep, and when he woke it was early afternoon.

The sunlight poured in through the nearby windows illuminating the specs of dust floating in the air. Ezio watched them for a moment before sitting up and stretching his limbs. A few minutes later a quiet knock was heard on the wall near the ladder. "Ezio? Are you awake?" Petruccio asked. Ezio stood and moved to kneel by the ladder, stifling a yawn as he did so. "I'm awake. Is everything alright?" He asked, already looking him over to see if he was sick again. "Yes, but mother wanted to see you. She's in the garden." Petruccio replied.

Not wanting to keep her waiting he tied his hair up, put on his boots, straightened out his clothes and went out to the garden. Maria was sitting on a bench near a planter full of rosemary, her expression unreadable as she kept her hands folded in her lap. Ezio sat next to her and greeted her with a smile. "Good afternoon mother, I'm sorry I overslept."

"Who are you?" Maria asked calmly. Ezio blinked in confusion, he was unsure of how to answer. Maria answered for him, "When I look at you I see my child, but in your eyes I see the joy and sorrow of a lifetime. You have wisdom beyond your years and a calm maturity I cannot understand. You are Ezio Auditore, but you are not my Ezio. And I want to know how this came to be."

Ezio swallowed hard, it was painfully clear she knew what was going on. "How did you know?" His voice came out in a whisper. "A mother knows her children." Maria replied as he moved to face him. Ezio sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Where do I begin?" He asked himself.

.................................

It was getting dark by the time Ezio finished his story. He was just about to tell Maria about Marcello and Flavia when she interrupted. "I've heard enough. I want my grandchildren to be a surprise." Maria said quietly. "Wait? You believe me, just like that?" Ezio asked. "You knew of the sanctuary and Giovanni's letter, both are carefully guarded family secrets. That is proof enough for me." Maria said as she stood. "Giovanni has left for the night. Go while he's away, continue your search for the Templars and bring their plans to a halt." Pulling Ezio close she hugged him and placed a kiss on each cheek. "Be safe, my son." She whispered. "I will, I promise." Ezio whispered back. Pulling away he saw the proud smile on her face. "Give my regards to Altaïr, and tell him the son of no one is a son to me."

Turning away Maria went into the house leaving Ezio outside. Climbing up onto the roof Ezio snuck inside his room and gathered his things. Under the cover of darkness he left the villa, crossing the rooftops Ezio exited over the wall. Readying a horse and taking a lantern he rode around the town to the mine entrance. There was one more stop to make.

..........................

Federico stared up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. Petruccio sat on the bed nearby reading a book, the flickering candle casting an oversize shadow onto the wall. Federico was about to nod off when he heard a knock on the door, with an annoyed grunt he got up to see who it is. Uncle Mario was waiting at the door, his eye twinkled with mischief. "Giovanni's gone for a bit so I'm here to give you a reprieve." He said quietly. "I don't feel like sparring just now." Federico replied. "I've got something better than that. Come with me."

He followed him into his office, at first he didn't see anything unusual until he watched the bookcase slide over. A secret passage led down into a massive basement, the roman style domed ceiling lit the space. Inside six niches sat six large alabaster statues, each depicting a legendary assassin. Federico froze as he stared at the statue locked away behind bars, he'd seen his face before. It was Ezio's friend, he even had the same scar on his face.

"Uncle, who is this?" Federico could barely hide the tremble in his voice. "Altaïr Ibn-la ahad, the deadliest and most skilled assassin the order ever saw. He helped to make the order what it is today and...wait...What the hell?!!" He walked up to the bars and began looking around the base of the statue. "Impossible!! The armor... It can't be gone..."

.................................

"How did it go with Vieri?" Altaïr asked as he scanned the rode ahead. Ezio had rode quietly beside him for sometime, he was beginning to worry a little. "I spared him." Ezio replied. Altaïr hummed in surprise, "What is this? I thought you wanted to kill him?" He asked in confusion. Ezio sighed and was quiet for several minutes before answering. "A much younger me would've killed him. Vieri was a troubled child, he tried to be hateful like his father hoping to gain his approval. But his father didn't care about him, when he died he didn't even mourn him. I gave him the chance to do something better with his life."

"Templars are not typically good people, what makes you think he's different?" Altaïr asked. He took a moment to gaze up at the starlit sky before looking back at Ezio. "Tell me what is better, to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?" Ezio asked. Altaïr fell silent for a few minutes before asking, "Can you trust him?"

"Did you trust Maria?" Ezio asked. The pair rode on in silence and arrived at Florence's gate just before sunrise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question for readers, I'm going to start adding in ships to the story. Who would you rather see, Altaïr/Ezio or Ezio/Leonardo?

"Ezio? Hey, Ezio!!" Federico whispered as he stood near the ladder. It was a little after midnight, the whole house was asleep and if Federico got caught out of his room he would get in more trouble. The strange silence coming from the office was making Federico nervous, if he didn't know any better Ezio wasn't there. "Please be decent." He muttered as he climbed the ladder, at the top he glanced around the darkened room.

A faint sliver of moonlight trickled in through the slats of the window, on the desk was a stack of papers and Ezio was nowhere to be seen. "Of course you would sneak out!" He groaned. Walking over to the desk he began to look through the papers for any clues to where Ezio went. Besides several hastily written notes and diagrams he found a letter addressed to him.

To my dear brother Federico. Federico rolled his eyes and kept reading. If you are reading this then I'm no longer in Monterrigioni, I cannot tell you where I will be let alone explain my situation. I hope you can forgive me for leaving so abruptly, I promise that i'm not in any danger and when you see me again I will tell you everything. "You didn't even explain yourself last time idiota!" Federico scoffed quietly. Take the maps I've left for you, gather the codex pages and find the assassin tombs. Get Claudia and Petruccio to help you keep the books at the villa and restore it to its former glory. It will be of strategic importance later.

Federico folded up the note and tucked it away. Rolling up the maps he slid them into his vest pocket. Sliding down the ladder he left the office and quietly crept back to his room. Slipping into his assassin robes and pulling up his hood he grabbed his weapons and went downstairs. He was just about to cross the foyer and step outside when he heard the rustle of clothing coming from the drawing room. "Going somewhere Federico?" Maria called softly from the doorway. Federico mentally kicked himself for not going out the back door. Slowly he turned towards his mother with an innocent grin, "I was just stepping outside for a little air."

"I'm sure you are." Maria replied with a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "I already know where you're going. If you are chasing after Ezio I would advise against it, he has important matters to tend to. But if you insist on leaving, I won't stop you. Just be sure to check on the house and give Annetta a hand with cleaning." Without waiting for reply Maria turned and walked away leaving Federico standing in the foyer with a look of utter confusion on his face.

Shaking his head he stepped out into the cold, dark, night. "I swear to god Ezio!" He mumbled as he hurried down the stairs and made his way to the city gate.

............................

"Home sweet home!!" Altaïr grinned as he and Ezio entered the bureau. Ezio quietly chuckled as he walked to set his bag in the bedroom. Altaïr moved to start a fire in the fireplace and opened the shutters on the windows. "Ezio can you put a kettle on please?" He called from upstairs. "Alright. Coffee or tea?" Ezio called back. "Coffee, hotter than hell and stronger than a mule kick!!" Ezio laughed at his response as he poured water into a kettle.

About ten minutes later they were sitting at the fire with a hot drink in their hands. A comfortable silence settled over them as they listened to the crackling flame and the murmur of crowds in the street outside. But that silence didn't last for long. "So, where do we go from here?" Altaïr asked. "Well, my family is safe. Most of the conspirators are dead, soon they will be planning an assault on the Medici family." Ezio replied.

"Medici? I keep hearing that name, I assume they are quite influential in the city?" Altaïr said as he sipped his drink. "Yes, they own the largest chain of banks in Italia. The Pazzi are their fiercest competition, by removing the Medici they will have more power." Ezio explained. "He who has the gold makes the rules." Altaïr said quietly. Ezio nodded in reply. "Last time they had the blessing of the Pope, and without Baroncelli they won't have access to as many weapons."

"Then we already have the upper hand." Altaïr said as he tossed a log onto the fire. "And we have much more time to prepare." He added. "Speaking of prepare, I picked up something before we left earlier." Ezio said as he stood and set down his drink. "Wait right here." He called over his shoulder as he went downstairs. Altaïr heard him open the bedroom door, a moment later he heard a thump and a muffled curse. "You alright?" Altaïr called. "I'm fine. I just dropped my shirt." Ezio replied. "That sounded heavy for just a shirt." Altaïr said as he raised an eyebrow. "That's because I was in it..." He heard Ezio say quietly.

Altaïr suppressed a giggle as he shook his head. After several minutes he began to wonder what it was Ezio was doing. He contemplated getting up to go and see when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "It's a little loose, but I'll grow into it. What do you think?" Ezio grinned. Any reply Altaïr had died on his lips as his brain went blank. Ezio leaned on the doorframe with a devilish grin on his face. The black of his armor gave him a strange allure, the gold colored embroidery a cheerful touch to a rather ominous armor set. The open collar exposed part of his chest, a popular style for this century. The hood and robes a silent nod to the assassins of an earlier age. "Gods forgive me for I am about to sin yet again!" Altaïr mumbled in his native language.

Ezio raised an eyebrow at him, the older assassin's face grew red with embarrassment as he mumbled incoherently. Was he getting flustered? Altaïr took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Sorry, wrong language. I said it looks good on you. Uhm, it's getting a bit warm in here, I think I'll step out for just a second." Without even waiting for reply he hurried to the outside balcony. He groaned as he buried his face in his hands. "Why must you be like this?!!" He asked himself.

..........................

"You dim witted child! You had the assassins cornered in Tuscany and you didn't go after them!" Francesco hissed. "Their fort was too well guarded, Mario's mercenaries outnumbered our group. It would've been suicide to launch a direct assault!" Vieri said as he tried to calm his father. "Because of your cowardice Maffei was found out and killed. You disobeyed the Maestro and I have to answer for it!!" Francesco yelled, his temper starting to reach a boiling point.

"I'm sorry father." Vieri said quietly as he looked at the ground. "I only thought-" Francesco cut him off, "You only thought!" He scoffed. "You are to obey the orders you are given, not to think!!" He growled. "And next time you think and try to act on your own, do yourself a favor and throw yourself on an assassin's blade!!" With that Francesco turned and stormed off leaving Vieri standing in the courtyard of his house.

He clenched his fists as his eyes glistened with tears. Ezio's words quietly echoed in the back of his mind. "You were right." He whispered as he took a breath and tried to compose himself. "I'll see that you are paid thrice over for your mercy." Steeling himself he blinked away the tears and walked inside, he had work to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for leaving feedback in the previous chapter. And thank you all for reading and staying for new chapters. I have a plan for the ships, but I'm not spoiling anything. :)

"You're in a cheerful mood this morning." Altaïr said as he fell in step beside Ezio. "Well, it's a beautiful day, my family is alive, and I'm going to see an old friend. I have every reason to be happy!" Ezio grinned. Altaïr laughed quietly, "So, who is this "friend"? Is she pretty?" Ezio rolled his eyes at his teasing. "He is quite handsome, and his name is Leonardo da Vinci. He's the one who unravelled your codex pages." At that Altaïr's eyes lit up, "Really? If you don't mind may I come with you? I'd like to meet him."

"Of course, you need to meet him. But be warned, I'm going to tell him your real name. Keeping secrets from him is pointless, he's too smart for such things." Ezio replied. Together they stepped aside to let a merchant carrying a crate pass. "That's fine with me." Altaïr replied. Turning down a side street they took a less crowded route through town. "So, how has your day been? You left before I woke up." Ezio asked as he glanced at an eagle soaring up above.

"I was getting more acquainted with the city. Your brother returned to your house and-" Ezio stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "Wait? Federico is here! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ezio asked, his eyes wide with concern. "Well, you were sleeping and I got distracted while critiquing his cleaning skills. He has no idea how to use a mop, and it was so sad to watch." Altaïr answered with a frown. Ezio slapped his forehead and sighed. "Normally Mother, Claudia, and Annetta clean the house. We chop firewood, clean the chimneys, and fetch water for laundry. I'm guessing she sent him to get the house in order before they return."

"We should keep a low profile regardless. He will be looking for us." Altaïr said quietly. Ezio nodded in agreement. "We should stay inside during the day, he knows how to blend with crowds too." Picking up their pace they hurried the last few blocks to Leonardo's workshop.

...............................

"Come in!" Leonardo called as he looked up from his drawing. The door opened and Ezio stepped inside, next to him was a hooded man in white. His eyes held a piercing stare despite the warm smile on his face. "Ezio! It's so good to see you! I heard about what happened at the Piazza, is everyone alright?" Leonardo asked as he grabbed Ezio in a friendly hug.

"Everyone made it safely, thanks to my friend." As Ezio pulled away he gestured to the hooded man. "This is Altaïr Ibn-la ahad of Masayaf." Altaïr gave a graceful bow and greeted him in his native language. "It's a pleasure to meet you Altaïr." Leonardo replied warmly as he shook his hand. "Now, what can I help you with today?" He asked. "We heard you are quite talented, can you help us with building something?" Altaïr asked with a smile.

Leonardo nodded, "Certainly, but I will need the blueprints for whatever it is you're building." At that Ezio reached into a pocket on his robes, "I have them, and if their is any materials you need we can get them." He smiled as he watched Leonardo unroll the blueprints. His eyes lit up as his brows furrowed in concentration. He could already see the gears of his mind turning. "How exciting! These designs are quite intricate. I can make these, but it will take a while. Make yourselves at home and I'll get to work right away." Leonardo said as he gestured to the couch against the wall.

Almost automatically Ezio sat down and made himself as comfortable as possible. Crossing his arms over his chest he closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. With Leonardo working away and Ezio sleeping Altaïr was left to himself. He let his eyes wander the workshop, near Leonardo's desk were several shelves filled with old books, their titles in many languages. Another section was filled with stacks of paintings, some half finished, most were devotionals or biblical scenes. Near the paintings was a smaller table covered with papers. Curious, Altaïr walked over and took a closer look. Scattered across the surface were numerous charcoal sketches of the human body and various parts.

"These are incredible, and so finely detailed." He said as he glanced at a sketch of a human leg. "You may look at them if you like, most people don't take an interest in medical drawings." Leonardo said from across the room. Picking them up Altaïr began to flip through them, the more he saw the more impressed he became. "Remarkable, even the Romans with all their medical knowledge couldn't even come close. And you even have complete sketches of the vascular and nervous systems!" Altaïr said with a grin.

"Sometimes the city brings me dead guards or executed criminals, I use them for research. I'm looking to do sketches of a living person, to gain a better understanding of the body in motion." Leonardo said as he picked up a tool box from another corner of the shop. At this Altaïr raised an eyebrow, "Really? Perhaps I may be of assistance to you?" He asked.

Leonardo hummed in amusement, "I'm sorry, I'd love to but I have no money to pay you with." Altaïr set down the drawings and slowly walked back to the desk. "That kind of knowledge is priceless, and if it's to advance the art of medicine I would do it for free." Altaïr replied. Leonardo cursed as he dropped a tool on his foot. "You'd really do that?" He asked in surprise. "Of course! The doctors are selling lead and pomegranate elixirs! They need all the help they can get!!" Altaïr answered with a laugh.

..................................

Ezio woke from his nap with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head he worked the soreness from his joints. Glancing over at the desk he saw a trio of completed bracers sitting ready for use. One pair was in a darker leather to match Ezio's armor the other in a lighter brown to compliment Altaïr's existing bracer. Muffled conversation from the corner of the workshop drew his gaze away from their new weapons. The look of sheer joy on Altaïr's face was like a child getting the best Christmas gift ever.

Leonardo was holding a tarp nearby, his cheeks turning pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just an unfinished prototype, I haven't even tested it yet." He mumbled. "It's beautiful! I like how you made these wings, they're just like a bat. And the tail rudder is genius, the whole frame is so sturdy yet light weight. It's incredible, I have no doubt it would fly." Altaïr said gleefully as he closely examined Leonardo's flying machine. "Well, I'm not sure it will get very far..." Leonardo said quietly. Ezio smiled at the scene, Leonardo was always modest. To have someone heaping praise on him for his work was never something he was used to.

Going to his rescue Ezio walked over and patted him on the back. "Did I miss anything?" He asked. Glancing over at the flying machine he gave a look of feigned surprise. "That's quite an impressive...what is that thing again?" He asked. "Ezio! It's a flying machine!" Altaïr answered, the grin on his face threatening to split his cheeks. "I see. I'm sure Leonardo's not quite done with it yet, otherwise he wouldn't have covered it up. Let's look at the bracers he made."

Together they walked over to the desk. Ezio tried on his bracers, they fit comfortably on his wrists, with a gentle tug the blades sprung free. The left had a hollowed point that allowed for poison, the tube underneath served for both bullets and poison darts. The right was equipped with the hook blade he'd grown quite fond of in Istanbul. "It's as if they were twins!" Altaïr nodded approvingly as he tried on his new bracer. He winced momentarily as the blade sprung free, but quickly breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his fingers remained intact.

"Thank you, Leonardo. These will be of great help to us." Ezio said as he reached over and gave Leonardo a hug. "Anything for you, my friend." Leonardo replied. As they parted the workshop the nearby bell tolled the hour. "It's so late already!" Altaïr said in surprise. "Yes, that's why I took a nap. He takes his time, but it's worth it. You won't find better quality." Ezio said with a smile. "I want to test these out, care for a little sparring?" Altaïr asked with a mischievous grin. Ezio's own devilish smile was all he needed.

........................

"You know I don't approve when you circumvent my authority." Giovanni scowled. Slowly Maria stood from her chair and drew herself to her full height. "Do not forget Giovanni Auditore, that when we started this family it was agreed that we both make decisions concerning our children." Maria said calmly. "They need to know that actions have consequences." Giovanni replied. "Did you hear me say that I condone their behavior? They are still being punished." Maria fired back.

"How? They were grounded and you let them leave!" Giovanni sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I have sent them to get the house in order. Annetta is watching over them, and she will keep them busy." Maria walked over and gently pulled Giovanni into a hug. "I know things have been difficult, and you have been under stress. The boys have been through a great deal as well, this is affecting them too. You can't expect them to act like angels." Maria raised a hand to gently cup Giovanni's cheek. His gaze softened and he smiled faintly as he leaned into her touch. "Especially with such a handsome devil for a father." Maria said in a teasing tone.

"Perhaps I've been a bit too firm with them." Giovanni muttered. Leaning in he kissed Maria lightly on the lips. "When they come home I'll pull them aside and tell them everything, they have a right to know." Giovanni said quietly. Maria smiled at him and nodded approvingly. "Now, Mario wants to spar with you in the courtyard." Reaching over she handed him his sword. "Let me see my devil dance." She winked at Giovanni causing him to smile mischievously.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a cold, cloudy, night in Florence. The townsfolk were all gathered by a warm fire or tucked away in their beds. Nothing stirred in the streets except an occasional guard, a stray animal, and Federico Auditore. He pressed himself against the wall of a building as he waited for a patrol to pass. Across from the narrow alley where he stood was the Duomo and it's equally impressive tower. According to Ezio's notes this was the location of an assassin tomb.

It was clear Ezio knew far more than what he was letting on, and if Federico was honest with himself it bothered him greatly. Ezio was not just his brother to him, he was his best friend, his partner in crime, his wingman. They faced everything together, and shared every secret. Then almost overnight he changed from his loud mouth, idiotic, little brother to a soft spoken, cunning, adult. He killed several men without even flinching and conducted a perilous escape plan with a calmness that shouldn't have been possible for him.

To say Federico was concerned was an understatement, he was frightened. He needed, no he demanded answers, and his only hope to get them was to follow the notes Ezio left behind. His eyes searched the ornately carved niches in the walls until he spotted one with a carving. Checking to make sure he wasn't seen he sprinted across the street. The familiar crimson insignia of the assassins was etched into the stone and beneath it was an ominous skull. Sticking his fingers into the sockets he felt something give way with a soft click.

Right before his eyes the skull turned itself upside-down, stone ground against stone as the panel slid into the wall to reveal a passage. Without hesitating he entered the darkened corridor, a moment later the door closed behind him. He felt along the walls of the passage until he spied a faint light ahead of him. He couldn't help but gasp in surprise as he entered the basilica. The space was enormous, the floors were half covered in intricate mosaics. The walls were freshly painted with frescos depicting saints and angels. The moon peered through the clouds for a moment, the silver beams lighting up the stained glass in muted colors.

Up above wooden beams criss crossed the ceiling, the chandeliers swung gently on their heavy iron chains. With his eyes Federico traced a path towards the main altar, now he only had to find a way up. "You've been here before, haven't you Ezio?" Federico asked aloud. "You and your assassin friend must've trained here." Even though he had seen Ezio's friend in person he still couldn't quite believe it was the legendary Altaïr. Their appearance was uncanny, but there was no way it could really be him, could it? It was another reason he needed to find Ezio.

Spying a climbable section of wall near the main door he took a running start and leapt to grab at the hand hold. Slowly he made his way across the cavernous space, balancing on beams, jumping from chandeliers and swinging from bars used to hold the large censers. Several times his landing would rattle the scaffolding, but instead of collapsing a ladder would get knocked loose. "Well, at least I have a way up if I fall." He gave a half grin as he carried on.

Ascending the dome was quite a challenge. He had to jump between narrow beams and hug the walls as he worked his way up. At the top he had one final leap from a beam that separated him from the bell tower. Across from him he could see the ladder leading to the assassin tomb. Peering over the edge Federico realized just how high up he was. If he fell from this height it would be fatal, his heart began pounding at the thought.

"How the hell did you make it Ezio?" Federico said quietly. It was too late to turn back now, especially after all he went through to get up there. Steeling himself he took a long deep breath, crouching down he took a moment to gauge his distance. Then he leaped...

Federico felt for sure he would fall, but instead he crashed into the ladder. Sparks of pain shot through his right shoulder as he moved to sit up. "Fuck!" He groaned. Getting to his feet he slowly climbed up the ladder, gritting his teeth as his shoulder ached in protest. The moment he reached the top his jaw dropped. A marble statue of Amunet greeted him, in one hand she held a bottle of poison, a deadly cobra was entwined around the other. At her feet were piles of invaluable artifacts and two chests. Across from the statue was a hatch and a massive stone sarcophagus.

Kneeling at the sarcophagus he grabbed the lid and pushed it just enough to peer inside. A mummy neatly wrapped in linen and adorned with a crimson sash was resting inside. Beside it was a stone crest, one of the keys to the gate in the sanctuary. "Mio Dio! Ezio.... You were right... But why did you not take the seal?" Federico said quietly. With some hesitation he reached in and picked up the seal. "Requiescat en pace." He said as he closed the lid. A brief search of the chests yielded a few pouches of coins, tucking everything away he made for the hatch.

Federico took a deep breath as he stepped out onto the roof. He was going to take his time getting down, the pain in his shoulder had become a persistent throbbing. A strange chiming caught his ear causing him to walk around to the other side of the dome's steeple. Down below two people were fighting, one he recognized as Ezio's friend, the other was dressed in black assassin robes. Both wielded swords, the steel whistling and clanging as they connected with each other. The two were locked in a heated fight, slashing, dodging, parrying, and blocking.

Federico watched their elegant and deadly dance, unsure if he should intervene. It was clear he was outmatched against these two, they fought like master assassins. In a flash Ezio's friend disarmed the black assassin, his sword clattering across the roof. Tossing his own sword away they continued fighting with fists. The black assassin seemed to gain the upper hand, his swings were much quicker. But somehow neither of their blows connected, at least from what he could see.

Ezio's friend circled behind and rushed the black assassin. A moment later the assassin flipped Ezio's friend over his shoulder, the momentum sent them tumbling to the ground. Federico felt himself blushing, the black assassin had landed on Ezio's friend in a rather compromising position. The pair froze, but he could hear the murmured sounds of conversation. Ezio's friend covered his face with his hands causing the black assassin to start laughing loudly.

"Ezio!!" Federico gasped as he recognized his brother's voice. Leaping over the railing he grabbed for a handhold, the cold weather had left a slippery layer of frost on the surfaces outside. Federico couldn't maintain his grip and the next thing he knew he was falling.....

...........................

"Well, not one for first dates are we?" Ezio joked. He was on the ground with Altaïr underneath him, his face was nearly glowing with embarrassment. The older assassin covered his face causing him to burst into laughter. A moment later a loud thump had him scrambling to his feet. Altaïr was up a moment later and running after him.

"Federico!!" Ezio yelled. His brother was lying motionless on the rooftop next to a hay pile. A cold shiver ran down Ezio's spine as his heart pounded in fear. He raced to his brother's side and knelt next to him. Bending over he placed his ear against his chest, he could feel the steady beating of his heart as well as his shallow breathing. "Mio Dio!" He sighed in relief.

"Is he alright?" Altaïr asked as he knelt next to him. "He's alive but unconscious. We need to get him home right away." Ezio said as he carefully picked Federico up and carried him over his shoulder. "I'll get our weapons and clear a safe path." Altaïr replied. Taking Ezio's sword in one hand and his own sword in the other Altaïr set off, Ezio slowly making his way after him.

...........................

Federico woke with a groan, his ears rang and his head throbbed. As he tried to sit up an intense feeling of nausea came over him. He clapped a hand to his mouth and took several slow breaths. After a few minutes he opened his eyes, he found himself in a bedroom he didn't recognize. His assassin robes were neatly folded and placed on a chair not far from the bed. Was it a trick of the light or was his armor glowing? Blinking his eyes he looked again and everything looked normal.

He hissed in pain as his fingers brushed against a sore spot on his head. Several layers of gauze were wrapped around his forehead, more than likely it was from his fall. Untangling himself from the blankets he stood and moved to dress himself in his armor. Fighting dizziness and nausea he slowly walked out the door and into what looked like a hallway. It was so dark, the moonlight reflecting a bluish light off a nearby window.

Upstairs he heard two people talking, spotting the stairs nearby he gripped the handrail and pulled himself up. Pausing near the top he crouched down and listened.

"How are his injuries?" Altaïr asked. "Aside from a concussion and a few bruises he's fine. He's incredibly lucky, that fall could've killed him." Ezio replied, his voice tinged with sadness. "Are you alright?" Altaïr asked, his voice calm and gentle. "No, not really. Seeing him laying there like that, it was terrifying." Ezio sounded close to tears. Federico watched as Altaïr embraced Ezio and held him close. "Everything is going to be okay." His voice a soft whisper.

They were silent for a few moments before Altaïr spoke again. "You've been watching him all night and most of the morning, you should rest." Ezio only sighed in reply. Wait? It's daytime, then why is it dark? Federico thought. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them, the house suddenly went from dark to blindingly bright. Federico grunted in pain as he covered his eyes. "Did you hear something?" Altaïr asked. He froze suddenly and looked straight at him. "Federico is awake!" He said as he went to open a door.

"Ezio!" Federico called. His brother was at his side in an instant. "You shouldn't be up so soon. You need to be resting." He said softly as he tried to guide him back downstairs. Federico shrugged his hand away, "I'm not leaving until I get an explanation!" He huffed. "First, why the hell is it dark again?" His serious tone turned to confusion as he looked at Altaïr and Ezio. "And why the fuck are you two glowing?!! What's wrong with my eyes?!!"

"Turn around Federico." Altaïr calmly commanded. As he did so he watched a curious expression flicker across the assassin's face. Federico's eyes glowed a soft caramel color before fading back to a dark hazel. "Ezio, did you know your brother has eagle vision?" He asked calmly. "What?!!" Both brothers said in confusion.


	17. Chapter 17

"So the day of the execution we were all killed?" Federico asked, his voice sounding far too loud in the quiet house. "Yes, they killed you, father, and Petruccio." Ezio replied quietly. He kept his gaze on the flames dancing in the fireplace, with his hood down Federico could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. A tense and uncomfortable silence settled over them. Altaïr had excused himself a while ago to take care of a few errands and give them some privacy.

"Why?" His voice rasped causing him to pause. "After all you went through you came back to do it all over again. Why endure the suffering again?" Federico asked. "For closure, for my peace of mind." Ezio replied. He sighed tiredly before wiping his eyes. "For all the times I woke in the night weeping and screaming for you and father. For watching Claudia grow cold and withdraw into herself from loneliness. For all the days mother spent silent, praying at her bedside for her lost family." Tears began to roll down Ezio's cheek unchecked, dripping from his chin and onto the chest plate of his armor. For a moment his expression darkened before turning to a mix of pain and regret.

"I hated the Pazzi, the Borgia, all the Templars. But it was nothing compared to the hatred I had for myself. I felt that I failed you, that your death was my fault because I didn't do enough. Seeing a happy family living their lives peacefully, it made me feel bitter and jealous. I wanted that again, and yet I felt I didn't deserve it." Federico sat silent as he listened to Ezio, unable to think of any comforting words. "When Uncle Mario died and I went to Roma I learned the Borgia had wronged many others. My anger fueled my drive for justice, but I also discovered my compassion and empathy. The Brotherhood became my family, and together we brought retribution to the Templars."

Ezio looked away as he brushed away his tears with his sleeve. "As Mentor I tried to instill my wisdom and insight in my pupils, so they would be spared the painful lessons I learned. By watching them struggle with their own battles I finally learned to forgive myself. I became like a father and brother to many, and they gave me purpose. But as the order thrived they outgrew me and I retired to let a new Mentor take charge. Then Altaïr beckoned me from beyond with his hidden library, I grew curious and chased after his secrets." He fell silent again, the tension returning once more.

"Now you can interrogate him yourself." Federico said quietly. At that Ezio chuckled softly. "He's an interesting man, he had no reason to help me. After my idle wish sent us here he could've left, gone back home. But instead he guides me and fights at my side as a friend." A faint smile crossed Ezio's face, Federico winced as he scratched his head, he'd forgotten all about his injury. "I've kept you up long enough, you need to rest." Ezio said as he moved to stand. "Wait, you still didn't explain what eagle vision is!" Federico said as he grabbed at his sleeve to keep him from leaving.

"It's what father calls my talent. I guess it's yours now too. I think that fall knocked the "sense" into you." Ezio shrugged with a cheesy grin. "I'm glad to know your lousy sense of humor never changed." Federico scowled. Ezio laughed quietly as he held out his hand and helped his brother up from the floor.

...............................

"How long do I maintain this stance?" Altaïr asked. He was standing with his sword drawn and posed in mid swing. His outer robes and tunic sat discarded on a chair, nearby Leonardo was perched on a stool scribbling away with a charcoal pencil and sketch pad. "I'm almost done, I didn't include your face or missing finger. In fact I'm only focusing on your torso and arms." Leonardo answered. "You have a marvelous physique, the ladies must adore you." He added with a smirk.

Altaïr resisted the urge to shrug his shoulders. "I'm not terribly interested in women, only ever married once." At that Leonardo raised an eyebrow, "Ah, I see. Your of an open preference. What kind of men interest you?" At that Altaïr was surprised, "You're not going to have me stoned are you?" He asked cautiously. Leonardo laughed, "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." This made Altaïr feel slightly at ease, where he was from the idea of loving men was considered abhorrent. "Promise you won't tell?" He asked. Leonardo placed a hand over his heart, "I swear to stay silent!" He replied solemnly.

Altaïr rolled his eyes but hesitated for a moment before replying. "Well, there is one. He's quite interesting, bold, kind, funny. He's charming and mischievous, he has a devilish smile and gorgeous amber eyes. I'm glad he's as dense as a fortress wall, I don't think I have the nerve to tell him I like him." Altaïr said quietly, a small smile crossed his face as he spoke. Leonardo laughed and shook his head, "Ezio is rather cute isn't he? But he's a little too much for me, I prefer soft spoken and gentle." Leonardo looked away to hide his grin as he watched Altaïr turn several shades of pink. "Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell him anything." Leonardo said reassuringly as he tucked his sketch pad away. "All done, will you be back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm enjoying doing this." Altaïr replied cheerfully. "I just have one question, how did you know I was speaking of Ezio?" He asked as he sheathed his sword and picked up his tunic. "I spent a month painting a family portrait for Madonna Auditore. Ezio fits your description perfectly, and I agree, he is dense at times." Leonardo smiled and shook his head.

..............................

"Where are we going?" Federico grumbled as he walked down the street. The morning sun was stinging his eyes causing him to squint, finally giving up he pulled his hood up to cover his eyes. "To Leonardo, he's a better doctor than the ones who went to school in Roma." Ezio replied. Federico stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait! He never said anything about being a doctor!" His confused expression made Ezio raise an eyebrow. "You know Leonardo?" He asked as he stopped to wait for Federico to catch up.

"He's a friend. We met when mother was getting our portraits done, we spent a great deal of time talking and he asked me to show him the city. He was looking for inspiration and trying his hand at landscapes." Federico answered as he continued down the road. "Ah, I see." Ezio replied. Leonardo never told him he knew Federico, this would be interesting.

When they entered the workshop Leonardo was working at his easel, in one hand he held a paintbrush, the other was a pencil he was using to draw the outlines of what looked like scenery. "Drawing and painting, with both hands no less! Most impressive!" Ezio said as he closed the door behind them. "Ezio, good to see you!" Leonardo grinned. As he looked up and saw Federico a look of worry flashed across his face.

"Federico? It's been a while, how are you?" Leonardo gave a friendly smile as he hurriedly put his tools away. "I had a bit of an accident, Ezio suggested I come to see you." Federico replied as he looked down at his feet. "Ah, I can help you, but I'm afraid I need some supplies..." Leonardo said as he looked Federico over. "Give me a list, I'll get what you need." Ezio said with a wave of his hand. A few minutes later Ezio had his list and set off in search of a doctor.

The second the door closed Leonardo grabbed Federico in a bear hug, Federico hugged him back just as tightly. A moment later he let go, taking a step back he placed his hands on his hips. An uncharacteristic pout replaced his usual smile. "Federico Auditore, I am very upset with you." Leonardo's scolding tone made Federico shrink slightly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? All this time you didn't write or visit, I had to learn from Ezio that you were alright!"

"I'm sorry...." Federico mumbled, his whole frame slouching as he lowered his head. "With everything that's happened... I wasn't thinking." Leonardo sighed and shook his head, his scowl turning to a sad smile. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't be so harsh with you. You've been through so much, and you're hurt as well. Just promise me next time you'll come see me when there's trouble."

Gently Federico took his hand and kissed it before taking it in both of his. "You have my word." He said quietly. Leonardo smiled sweetly at him, "Now, tell me who you upset to get that injury?" He said as he motioned to the bandages around Federico's head. "I was up on the roof of the Duomo, I slipped and fell climbing down from the dome." Federico replied hesitantly.

"Climbing on a church? The guards must love you!" Leonardo teased. "We're the best of friends!" Federico replied sarcastically. Leonardo chuckled as he stepped closer, pushing away Federico's hood he began to carefully unwind the bandages. "Ezio says I have a concussion?" Federico said quietly.

"Ah, that happens when you hit your head too hard. You see your brain is attached to a stem that connects with the nervous system. It needs to be flexible and the brain is fragile, so it sits suspended in fluid inside the skull to protect it. When it's hit too hard it gets shaken or bruised resulting in concussion." Leonardo explained. "Uh-huh." Federico had no idea what he was saying. "Is that why I feel terrible?" He asked. "Yes, side effects of concussion are nausea, dizziness, light sensitivity, and headache. At times there's memory loss and confusion." Leonardo answered.

"So what medicine do I need to take?" Federico asked. "Rest is the best solution. Your body heals itself when you sleep." As Leonardo said this he leaned in and kissed Federico on the cheek. "That's for good measure." He added. Both of them flinched as a loud knock sounded on the door, a moment later Ezio stepped in carrying a bag. "Alright, let's get you patched up." Leonardo said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late March when the Auditore family returned to Florence. Giovanni stayed in Monterrigioni with Mario as they tried to figure out how the armor of Altaïr vanished from the sanctuary. Federico was busy gathering codex pages and at Ezio's insistence the large white feathers scattered across the city. "I still don't understand why you need these." Federico grumbled as he laid a handful of feathers down on the table. "They're not for me, Petruccio was collecting them. He promised he would tell me eventually, and I spent half my life trying to figure out what he intended to do with them." Ezio replied as he picked one up and gently straightened its edges.

"Mother didn't even know?" Federico raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "No, but retrieving them helped to ease her broken heart. I couldn't gather them for Pertuccio so I gave them to her instead." Ezio answered with a sad smile as he returned the feather to the pile. As they were talking Altaïr walked upstairs carrying a tray of coffee cups. "Good afternoon, Federico. How are you today?" He greeted him with a warm smile. "I'm doing better, our mother came home from Tuscany with our siblings. She sent me to fetch Ezio, she wants to visit with him." Federico replied as he gestured to Ezio. "I picked up some feathers on the way here." He added.

"It's been some time since you've seen her, you should visit her. She's probably worried about you." Altaïr said as he placed the tray on the table. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. No doubt Claudia and Petruccio are wondering where I've been." Ezio replied with a half smile as he fidgeted with a strap on his bracer. "What will you be doing then?" He asked. "I want to spend some time training your brother. If he's going to fight with us he's going need all the practice he can get." Altaïr said as he motioned to Federico. "I can fight and climb well enough to keep up with you two." Federico declared confidently. "We shall see about that." Altaïr smirked.

..................

About two hours later Federico was eating his words. Altaïr was far ahead of him, racing across the rooftops and crossing clothes lines with ease. Between trying not to fall off the roof and being shot at by a guard he'd nearly lost sight of him. He ducked behind a chimney just as an arrow whizzed past his head. "Merda!" He hissed as he pressed himself against the stone to hide himself. He stayed statue still and waited for several minutes before peering around the corner. The guard had lost interest in him, and to his dismay he'd lost Altaïr.

Jumping across a gap to another roof he sprinted to a nearby tower and scaled up the side. An eagle resting on a perch shrieked in annoyance and flew away as Federico climbed out onto the beam. Crouching down to keep his balance he blinked slowly to switch to eagle vision. After several failed attempts he was starting to get annoyed, just then he felt something behind him. "Patience Federico. Take a deep breath and relax, you have to be calm for it to work." Altaïr said calmly as he sat down on the roof of the tower.

"Fuck!" Federico yelped in surprise, jumping back he nearly lost his balance and fell. Quickly Altaïr reached out and grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him back onto the roof. "I swear! It's a miracle you haven't killed anybody by giving them a heart-attack!!" Federico growled. "I have actually, though that wasn't the intention." Altaïr shrugged as Federico rolled his eyes at him. Turning away he blinked his eyes again, this time his vision changed to black and blue. The sun overhead became muted and dull and the people in the streets below shimmered in a blue light. Several guards in the distance stood out in bright red, almost like they wore targets on their armor.

It was so strange and fascinating, Federico wasn't quite sure how to feel about this new gift. "Don't use your eagle vision for too long, you'll get painful headaches if you do." Altaïr said as he watched Federico staring at the street with a dumbfounded expression. "How do you and Ezio make this look so easy?" Federico asked as he shut his eyes. "We were born with this gift. While Ezio had his father to train him with his talent, I had to learn everything the hard way. Time, patience, and pain were my teachers." Altaïr answered.

"You didn't have a father?" Federico glanced at him quizzically. "No, both my parents died when I was young. I never knew my mother, my father died on a mission with a friend." Altaïr replied as he looked around to check for guards. "I'm sorry. It must've been hard on your father's friend to break the news." Federico couldn't help but feel sad for Altaïr, he'd lived a hard life. "It was, after he woke me and told me himself he took his own life to atone for his mistake. He had betrayed my father to the Templars to save his own life."

A sudden silence fell over both of them. Federico was mortified at the image playing out in his mind. It took Altaïr placing his hand on his shoulder to snap him back to reality. "What happened then cannot be changed. I've made peace with my past, and you shouldn't trouble yourself with such things." Altaïr said quietly. Federico took a deep breath and nodded. As he looked back down to the street he tried again to use his eagle vision. One figure stuck out from the crowds, glowing in brilliant golden light. Federico blinked his eyes and his vision faded to normal.

Vieri hurried past them carrying a shoulder bag. "That's Vieri, he's one of our enemies. Why was he glowing like that?" Federico asked as he pointed him out in the crowd. "It means we follow him." Altaïr replied as he jumped from the roof of the tower.

.............................

An hour later Federico and Altaïr found themselves standing outside the Santa Maria Novella. Armed guards patrolled the streets and archers lined the rooftop. Vieri walked in through a side door that was guarded by two heavily armed brutes. "We need another way in, there's far too many." Altaïr said quietly as he sat down on a bench across from the church. "We can take them! I saw you and Ezio fight at the Duomo, the guards don't stand a chance!" Federico readied himself and was about to approach the nearest guard when Altaïr yanked him back by his cloak. "No, we hide in plain sight, only fighting when we must. There are far too many, we would not make it inside."

Federico scowled at him and shook his head. Scanning the area he spied a courtyard that was unguarded, in a niche on the wall was the same lock he saw on the assassin tomb in the Duomo. "Over there. We can get in unseen through that secret entrance." Altaïr simply nodded in reply. When it was safe they crossed the street and opened the tomb entrance. Federico let out a surprised yelp as the ground opened under him. Sliding down a damp, moss covered chute he landed with a crunch on a pile of bones. Clouds of dust sent up with his landing caused him to start coughing, the noise caused a colony of bats to wildly flit about the catacombs.

Altaïr landed gracefully beside him, brushing the dust from his robes he took in his surroundings. "These catacombs are ancient, perhaps dating back to the Romans who built the city above us." He said as he brushed some cob webs away from a faded inscription. Walking along he spied a lever on the wall and tugged it hard. At the far end of the room a large stone block lowered itself to the ground and a gate swung open.

"Why would they put such a device in a tomb? Nobody would ever come here." Federico ask as he climbed up the ledge. "The assassin tomb is a test of skill, only if you are worthy will you gain entrance. And it's to keep innocent people out." Altaïr replied. Together they navigated the crumbling corridors and stepped over broken coffins until they reached a massive chamber. Altaïr took the lead jumping along the beams and swinging from bars. Federico followed along, his heart skipping a beat at every creak and groan of the moldy beams he landed on.

Pulling two levers on the way up opened a door down below. Without hesitating Altaïr leapt across the gap then dove into the haystack below. Federico landed next to him a moment later, "That was insane." He said quietly. Altaïr pressed a finger to his lips. "We're not alone." He whispered. Distant voices echoed off the walls, quietly they got up and flanked the door way. A pair of guards were arguing, but they soon left, closing the doors behind him.

"Great! Now how do we get in?" Federico sighed. "There's a way, let's look around." Altaïr replied. Climbing up broken sections of wall Federico spotted a path heading up. Hanging from a ledge he assassinated a guard and climbed up. Around the corner he ambushed another guard and jumped across two beams to reach a lever. Altaïr darted past, scrambling up onto a balcony he leapt onto a counterweight and reached the other lever. He tugged on it and the door swung open, a fidgety guard turned pale as he nervously stepped towards the door. 

Three other guards brushed him aside as they began to patrol the area below. Before Altaïr could do anything Federico jumped down and took out a guard. Hissing in annoyance Altaïr took out another guard with his throwing knife. Jumping down he killed the last, Federico had already bolted off after the guard. Altaïr sprinted through the maze of catacombs, jumping across beams and fallen rocks. At the end of a hall he reached a circular room.

Federico was standing on top of a pile of bones, guards surrounded him on every side. He'd drawn his sword and was waiting for them to strike. Altaïr used this distraction to assassinate the two guards behind Federico. A third guard moved to strike at Altaïr, he parried him and stabbed him in the chest with his sword. Federico attacked one guard as another tried to strike him from behind. Altaïr grabbed him and killed him with his hidden blade. Federico disarmed the last guard and slit his throat, the fight only lasted seconds. "What is wrong with you?!!" Altaïr huffed. "If you had been killed the Templars would've discovered us! We must never compromise the brotherhood, that means not endangering yourself unnecessarily."

"I couldn't let him get away." Federico mumbled. "And you see how that turned out." Altaïr replied. "I think its time we leave, before more guards arrive." Climbing up the wall he shoved open a door and stepped out into a corridor. Federico followed along, sulking like a scolded child. A group of voices caused them to stop at a grate half way down the hall. They had accidentally stumbled across a Templar meeting.

............................

"I take it this means we have the Pope's consent?" Salviati asked. "Yes, as long as nobody is killed." A hooded man replied. Jacopo looked at the pile of weapons scattered across the table with a contemplative expression. "Do you suspect they know something?" Vieri asked him. Francesco interrupted with a loud laugh, "They Medici are either too arrogant or too stupid to take notice. Likely it's a bit of both." Salviati laughed along with him.

"Molto bene! If that's all gentlemen, I must return to Roma. I have some matters to tend to. Tomorrow, a new sun rises over Firenze!" The hooded man confidently declared. The others gathered gave a polite bow as the man departed. "Father? Shall I pour a drink to our success.?" Vieri asked. "Yes, make yourself useful." Francesco replied with a sneer.

Vieri poured four glasses from a wine bottle in his bag. Francesco and Salviati made a toast, Jacopo was content to simply drink his. Their laughter quickly turned to gasping and garbled coughing. Francesco glared coldly at Vieri as he began coughing up blood. Vieri dumped his own glass onto the ground and turned to walk away. "Consider our debt settled Ezio." Vieri said quietly as he left the room and locked the door behind him. Moments later the Templars lay dead, Federico was wide eyed in shock.

Gently Altaïr coaxed him away from the bars and into the assassin tomb at the end of the hall. Picking up the seal along the way and collecting the gold in the chest Altaïr and Federico made their way to the exit.


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe what I just saw." Federico covered his face with his hands as he sat down on a bench. "This is an unexpected turn of events. It seems Ezio was right to spare him." Altaïr said as he scratched his chin. "What?!! Vieri di Pazzi is a Templar! And he spared him? Has he gone mad?!!" Federico gasped as he looked over at Altaïr. "Vieri is innocent, well was, but he's done nothing to us or you. We stay our blades from the flesh of the innocent...."

"It's the damn tenets of the Creed! I know what they are!" Federico snapped. The cold glare Altaïr gave in return made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight. "You will do well to remember them. I once made the mistake of breaking the tenets. It cost my friend his arm and his brother his life. The rules are there for a reason, and you will follow them. And if you ever speak disrespectfully to me again, you will regret it." The ice in his voice made Federico shiver.

Standing Altaïr sighed and looked up at the darkened sky. "Go home to your family. Send Ezio to the bureau, I need to speak with him. Without waiting for reply he walked away leaving Federico alone on the bench.

........................

Ezio was slightly unnerved when he stepped inside the bureau. Altaïr was sitting by the fire, his usual smile was replaced by a stony mask. It was clear he was in a bad mood, and it had something to do with his brother. "You needed to speak with me?" Ezio asked quietly as he sat down next to him. "Yes, I don't feel Federico is ready for missions with us. He nearly got himself killed today." Altaïr replied bluntly. "Federico is headstrong, at times cocky. It takes a great deal of patience to handle him, even father has a hard time with him." Ezio said as he pulled his hood back.

"He showed a blatant disregard for our creed and his own safety. It angered me because it reminded me so much of how I used to be..." His expression darkened a moment as he let out an agitated sigh. "He made the same mistakes I made, and it could've killed him." Ezio sat quietly for a moment as he thought of what to say. "I saw your friends Malik and Kadar in the memory discs you left behind. I can understand your anger, not wanting Federico to go down the path you went. If you choose not to train him, I respect your decision. Besides, father sent word wanting him to bring his codex pages to the villa. He will likely keep him there for a time."

There was a brief silence between them as Altaïr stared off into the space ahead of him. "You were right about Vieri. When we were in the assassin tomb we eavesdropped on the Templar's meeting. Vieri poisoned the others, aside from a hooded man the conspirators are all dead." Ezio blinked in surprise, "What? Francesco and Jacopo were his father and grandfather, and Salviati is an archbishop! And he killed them?!!"

"Yes." Altaïr replied. "They are still in the tomb if you need to see proof." Ezio shook his head, "No, grazie! I'll take your word for it." He couldn't help but take pity on Vieri, the consequences of his deeds will weigh heavily on him for the rest of his days. And that wouldn't be long if Rodrigo Borgia learned who was responsible. "The Templars were planning something, what was it?" Altaïr asked. "They were going to assassinate the Medici as they arrived for church tomorrow. But with everyone dead the attack won't take place." Ezio answered.

"Then where do we go from here?" Altaïr asked as he yawned tiredly. "There is a branch of Templars in Venice that need to be dealt with, Leonardo is going there in a few weeks for work. We can travel with him, but for now you need rest. I'll go to the church in the morning to make sure nothing happens to the Medici." Ezio said as he stood. As Ezio made his way to the bedroom Altaïr stretched out by the fire to sleep.

........................

After an uneventful morning Ezio found himself wandering the streets. Passing by Leonardo's workshop he decided to stop by for a visit. Leonardo was working on a devotional, it was a yellow tinged scene with angels visiting a group of shepherds. "Good morning, Ezio! Your brother was here with some codex pages earlier. He needed help deciphering them, they are exciting to work on." Leonardo greeted him with a beaming smile.

"I'm sure they are." Ezio replied, smiling in amusement. He was about to say something when he spied a sketch sitting on his desk. It was a drawing of a man, he was posed in a fighting stance. He was broad shouldered with a toned athletic build, his posture held a subtle grace that felt oddly familiar. Yet for some reason his face was left undrawn. "Who is this?" Ezio asked as he picked up the drawing for a closer look. "That's a client, he models for me sometimes. What do you think?" Leonardo asked as he set his brush down and turned to face Ezio.

Leonardo bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at Ezio's expression. "He's quite an eyeful, the ladies must love him." Ezio replied. "He said that women don't interest him." Leonardo shrugged. "Really?" Ezio laughed in surprise. "What's his name?" He asked. "I'm afraid I can't say, he requested my confidentiality." Leonardo smiled apologetically. "Anyway, what brings you here today? Surely not looking to court my clients!" He asked with a teasing tone. Ezio laughed and shook his head, "No, perhaps another time. I came to ask if Altaïr and I can accompany you to Venice. We have business there and we thought it would be safer to travel as a group."

At the mention of Altaïr his smile changed, almost as if he knew something he didn't. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, it would make the trip less lonely. I would be grateful for your company." A moment later a knock sounded on the door, a moment later Altaïr stepped inside. For a moment he looked shocked to see Ezio standing there, but he played it off. "Finally, I've been looking for you. Did everything go well this morning?" He asked. "It was a boring, ordinary morning. So everything went well." Ezio replied. He looked over to see Leonardo grinning ear to ear, it was clear he was hiding something. But he knew how tight lipped he was, not even the worst beatings could ever make him talk.

Great, just when I thought I was done with mysteries another decides to make itself known. Ezio thought.

.......................

La Volpe watched carefully as the two hooded men left Leonardo's workshop. He'd been keeping an eye on them for some time, reaching into a pouch on his belt he pulled out a scrap of paper and a sharpened stick of charcoal. Scribbling a note he handed it over to a thief that was with him. "Go to the pigeon coop and send this to Giovanni." He said calmly. As the thief departed La Volpe turned his violet gaze back to the building across the street. "Now we have two assassins roaming the city. And the Auditore boy is running around with them, this is quite interesting." La Volpe said to himself.

The loud tolling of bells caught his attention. The murmur of a crowd was growing louder from the direction of the Santa Maria Novella. Jogging along the rooftops he paused to look down into the street. Three bodies wrapped in blankets were being hauled out from the church. Heralds were already spreading the news of the archbishop's death. Among the crowd Lorenzo di Medici, still dressed in his sunday finest was questioning a guard. "This shall be quite interesting indeed." La Volpe said as he crouched down to watch the scene and gather information.


	20. Chapter 20

Altaïr woke to find himself staring up at a familiar, beige colored ceiling. His eyes traced the weathered grooves and splintered crevices in the wooden beam that helped to hold the roof in place. The scent of sandalwood and spices lingered in the air and the muted sounds of music and conversation drifted in from the nearby doorway. He was in the old assassin bureau in Jerusalem, the one Malik ran for so many years.

He knew it was a dream, and it was a place he'd dreamt of often. When his thoughts were troubled or he had a difficult choice to make he would find himself here seeking guidance from his old friend. Getting up from the makeshift bed on the floor he made his way over to the desk. Malik was hard at work, on the desk was an intricately detailed map of the city. It had taken him months to complete, every building and street was meticulously drawn to scale. It was the most accurate map of the city anyone ever drew.

He looked just as he always did, with short jet black hair and a grumpy grimace. His deep brown eyes flicked between his notes and his drawing as he double checked his measurements. One sleeve of his coat was tucked into his pocket, underneath his gray and white assassin robes could still be seen. "Don't you have someone else to bother today?" Malik sighed in annoyance.

"You know I do. I just choose to bother you." Altaïr replied with a grin. Malik shook his head as he set down his quill. Turning around he reached for another roll of paper on the bookshelf. "My name has been on your lips a lot lately. I certainly hope you aren't causing trouble again?" Malik asked as he laid the paper aside to be used later. "Forgive me, but I was using your name as an alias. It was for a good reason, I'm not causing trouble." Altaïr smiled apologetically as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, yes, I know all about your little adventure with the Italian boy. But he's not why you're here is it?" Malik said with a wave of his hand. "No, it's not." Altaïr said quietly. He paused for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Well? Be out with it novice!" Malik huffed as he tapped his foot impatiently. Altaïr rolled his eyes as he smiled even wider. He had missed Malik and his moodiness, he was a good man but he could be blunt at times.

"It's his older brother. He struck a nerve with me the other day. He acted so brash and reckless, it was as if I was on a mission with my younger self. I refused to train him any further because I felt I couldn't teach him." Altaïr explained. "You mean you wouldn't teach him because you already knew how stubborn he would be? Just like you." Malik fired back as he gestured towards him. "Yes." Altaïr said as he looked down at the floor. "And you didn't want to be responsible if he followed in your footsteps." Malik added as he stepped from around the counter. Altaïr opened his mouth to reply but decided against it. Instead he pressed his lips together in anticipation of another scolding.

"This is why you shall always be a novice in my eyes. For all your wisdom you still act like a fool." Malik shook his head. "Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. You see your history playing out again in another, you need to guide him or he will suffer just as you did. You appear strong to the world, but I've seen your real self in your private moments. Underneath the stone and steel the Eagle of Masyaf hides a wounded heart. And a guilty conscience if you choose to stand by and do nothing."

"I'm not sure I can give him another chance." Altaïr said as he looked up at his friend, his expression was a mix of worry and regret. "I gave you another chance didn't I? Even though you did not deserve it at first." Malik said quietly as he stepped closer. Laying his hand on Altaïr's shoulder he gave him a rare smile. "It's time for you to wake up. You have someone knocking on your door."

Altaïr blinked at him in confusion, he didn't hear anything. "Safety and peace, Altaïr." Malik said as he removed his hand. "Safety and peace, Malik." Altaïr replied with a sad smile.

.................................

It was still early in the morning, the streets were quiet with only a few guards making their rounds. Altaïr had been sleeping by the fireplace when he woke with a start. A gentle tapping sounded from downstairs, it turns out someone was knocking on their door. Getting up he pulled up his hood and went to the front door. He opened it to find Maria Auditore waiting with a basket tucked under her arm. "Madonna Auditore, welcome." Altaïr greeted her with a polite bow. "Please come in, this is an unexpected surprise." He smiled as he moved aside to let her pass.

"Good morning to you as well, Altaïr." She replied. "I hope I haven't disturbed your rest, I wanted to see my boys before they left for Venice." Guiding her into the kitchen he pulled out a chair for her to sit down. "No, not at all. I've been awake for a while now. Ezio is still getting his beauty sleep, he was up late last night." At that Maria chuckled softly, "He could sleep for days if he felt like it. I'm glad to see he hasn't completely become a different person in his "old age"."

"He's still the same son you've always known, only wiser and more mature. He loves you and his siblings, you should hear how he carries on when he tells stories of his family." Altaïr shook his head with a half smile. "Which reminds me, I should go and wake him and tell him you're here." Walking away he turned the corner and went to the end of the hall. At first Altaïr knocked gently on the door, calling softly so as not to startle Ezio. But after several tries without reply he rattled the doorknob, it was unlocked. Cracking the door open he peered inside, he was sleeping soundly and buried under a mess of blankets. "Ezio! Your mother is here!" He said in a low voice. He got a snore in reply. "Shall I give it a try?" Maria said from just over his shoulder. He flinched slightly at her sudden appearance, she truly was an assassin's wife.

Stepping aside he allowed her inside. Walking over to the window she drew the curtains back to let the sunlight in. Ezio grunted and buried his face into his pillow at the sudden brightness. Maria moved to stand at the side of the bed, a evil smile crossed her face. "EZIO AUDITORE!!! Up from your bed child!! Sister Agatha will cane you if you're late for class again." Maria called loudly. Ezio's eyes flew open as he scrambled to sit up. "Merda! Not again!" He yelped as he hurriedly flung his blanket off. Then as he stood he paused a moment, blinking owlishly at his mother, then at Altaïr who was turning tomato red and covering his mouth with his hand. He'd forgotten he'd taken his clothes off before going to sleep, and to make things worse the sheet that was protecting his dignity fell away. Hurriedly Ezio picked it up and wrapped it around his body, his own face turning red with embarrassment.

"Mother!!! Why are you in here, I'm not decent?!" He said as he watched Altaïr turn and rush from the room. "Well, you wouldn't wake up." Maria replied calmly as she crossed her arms. "And you had to invade my privacy instead of knocking?!!" Ezio whined. "Before you complain about privacy remember that you came out of mine first. And we knocked several times, coming in was our last option. Now, get dressed while I go check on your friend." Maria said as she departed. She heard the lock click behind her and Ezio swearing under his breath. Her eyes fell to the floor as a trail of splattered red droplets caught her attention. Following them into the kitchen she saw Altaïr leaning against the wall with a rag pressed to his face.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked as she looked him over. "Ah, this is nothing. I've always had an issue with nosebleeds, especially in places with a more humid climate." Altaïr replied casually. That was a lie of course, and he wasn't going to tell her the real reason. "Of course." She replied. A few minutes later Altaïr's nosebleed stopped and he washed the blood from his face. Ezio trudged in wearing his assassin armor, he scowled in annoyance as he sat down at the table. "Don't be so sour Ezio, getting woken up by your mother isn't the worst thing you've been through." Maria gave Ezio a light hearted smile. "We never speak of this again." Ezio said quietly. Altaïr simply nodded in agreement.

..............................

Federico read over the hastily scribbled note he'd found in the pigeon coop. La Volpe was on to Ezio and Altaïr and had been keeping track of their activity in Florence. Wether his father knew or not he was unsure, if there was any prior correspondences his father would have them hidden away. Tucking it away in his pocket he let his gaze go back to the villa, the place was on its way to being restored. Up on the rooftop brand new flags were fluttering in the breeze and the overgrown vines had been cut away. Ezio had made it clear that the villa was of strategic significance, and it's restoration was vital. But why was still a mystery to him, he could only guess it was for something that hadn't happened yet. He had also made it clear that Claudia kept the books for the villa and its shops.

It had taken some persuasion but Claudia agreed to take the books back with her to Florence. Federico kept his own copy hidden in his room and they would exchange letters to keep them updated. A loud whistle sounded from near the villa's front door, in the distance Federico could see his father waving to him. Sprinting along the rooftops he leapt down onto the ground near the stairs. "You're getting better, but you are still quite noisy as you move around." Giovanni gave a half smile. "I'm doing well enough." Federico replied. "Well enough will not save your life when you need it, you must continue to practice." Giovanni responded as he turned to walk inside. "Any news from the pigeon coop?" He asked over his shoulder. "No, nothing today. Were you expecting something?" Federico asked as he followed him inside.

"No, I was only curious." Giovanni answered. Just then Mario was leaving from his office, he seemed happier than usual and he wore a large grin on his face. "Giovanni, I'm going to help my men get set up in their new barracks. I want you to come tour it with me, the architect did an amazing job with the renovations." Giovanni gave a light chuckle as he nodded his head, "Alright, I suppose it won't hurt to take a look. But after that I must return to my work with the codex pages." Federico watched as they turned to walk away, by the time they were at the stairs he was heading towards his father's room.

Switching to his eagle vision he scanned the room in search of anything that might be important. His vision kept flickering in and out causing him to become frustrated. He had to look to see if there were any other notes, yet he couldn't touch anything. His father would notice right away, once as a joke he and Ezio had replaced their father's glass of wine with grape juice. It was in the exact same spot and yet when Giovanni returned to the dinner table he asked who touched his drink. Afterwards they had gotten a scolding about messing with other people's things and they hadn't done it since.

Remembering what Altaïr had told him he took a long deep breath. He focused on being calm and let himself relax. Trying again his eagle vision finally worked, but to his dismay it yielded nothing. If there were notes they weren't in his room. Leaving he closed the door behind him and went to the office at the top of the building. He searched every dusty nook and cranny without any luck. Sliding back down the ladder he went into Mario's office where the codex pages were kept, several were sitting on the desk and three had been hung up on the walls.

Federico ignored them as he used eagle vision to search the desk. Muffled voices from the foyer startled him and instead of running out the backdoor he decided to duck underneath the desk and hide. Giovanni and Mario entered a few seconds later, Mario didn't sound as cheerful as before. "What's so important that La Volpe comes out of hiding?" Mario asked quietly. "Two assassins have been killing Templars in Florence. One is a friend of Ezio's and hails from Cypress, the other wears the black robes of the Levantine order." Giovanni replied. "Black is worn by those sent away from their order, is he an outcast or rogue?" Mario asked, his tone becoming concerned.

"Likely an outcast or else he wouldn't have helped Ezio's friend. And Federico has been seen with them, he claimed one of them killed a spy that was posing as a priest here in Monterrigioni." Giovanni answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Mio Dio!! There was an enemy right in our own home and we didn't know?!!" Mario gasped. "He was posing as clergy, we aren't known for our faith so naturally we wouldn't notice." Giovanni replied. "True, if we went to mass we'd burst into flames during the processional hymn." Mario laughed. Giovanni chuckled and shook his head.

"So what of Federico? I'm sure he knows what's going on, are you going to ask him about it?" Mario asked as he walked around his desk. Federico felt his heart hammering against his ribs, he was dangerously close to being caught. He quietly prayed his uncle didn't drop anything on the floor. "No, I'll feign ignorance. His actions will tell me all I need to know, and he will take me right to them." Giovanni answered. Mario sighed and scratched his chin, "Well, I hope its nothing serious. Let me know what I can do to help, for now let's get something to eat. After a good meal you can return to work."

As Mario and Giovanni departed Federico crawled out from under the desk. As quietly as he could manage he snuck out the back door, circling back through the front he passed his father on the way to his room. He greeted him with a smile, but once he shut the door he hurriedly got his things ready to travel, as soon as it got dark he would ride for Florence. Ezio and Altaïr needed to know what he had learned.


	21. Chapter 21

Maria sat quietly by the hearth in the kitchen, a pot of roasted chicken and vegetables sat steaming on the coals. Upstairs her youngest children were sleeping soundly in bed and Annetta had gone home for the evening. She would be getting ready for bed herself soon, but she was anticipating a visitor. As the church bell tolled the hour she stood and readied a place at the small table in the kitchen. A few minutes later Federico tried to creep in through the front door, but Maria was waiting for him.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Maria said quietly from the doorway leading to the dining room. Federico jumped and gasped sharply. "Mother! I'm sorry for showing up without notice I was-" he began. "Following your brother, I know." She finished. Federico blinked in confusion, "But how did you know?" He asked. "When you two get in trouble it's always together. It was only a matter of time before you came back." She replied. Motioning for him to follow she made her way back to the kitchen.

A delicious scent caused Federico's mouth to water, his stomach began angrily reminding him he hadn't eaten for a while. "I saved you a plate from supper, I also made sure to pack you a bag of food for your trip." Maria said as she gestured for Federico to take a seat. "You are the best mother ever!" Federico smiled as he gave her a warm hug. "I'll always make sure my boys are taken care of." Maria replied as she sat down. Federico pulled up a chair and dug into his meal, a small smile crossed his face as he ate. The food was great at Uncle Mario's, but it would never compare to Maria's cooking.

"Once you're finished, go upstairs and take a bath and rest. In the morning you can go to look for your brother." Maria said as she repressed a yawn. "It take it he's not in Florence anymore?" Federico asked. "No, he left with Altaïr and Leonardo for Venice yesterday." Maria answered. At the mention of Leonardo she saw how Federico perked up, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "He's with them?" He asked. "Yes, he received a commission from one of the city's leaders. Ezio and Altaïr decided to travel together so they don't have to wait for the ferry." She replied.

She smiled as she watched her oldest son beaming with excitement. "When you see Leonardo, do not forget that you are an Auditore. Treat him like the gentleman I raised you to be." Federico nearly choked on his food. "What-what do you mean?!!" He stammered. "I've seen how sweetly you gaze at him when he comes to visit, how you hold his hand when you think I'm not looking." She couldn't help but feel sorry for him as she watched the color drain from his face. "You and I both know what you're doing isn't proper. But I still approve of your relationship, you and Leonardo, there is a lovely bond between you two. I see and feel that your love for each other is real."

She paused for a moment, her face and tone became serious. "But there are times I fear for you, my son. The world will not approve of such a relationship. And with the zealots in the church they would gladly see someone like Leonardo burn, and you along with him if you're not careful." Federico reached across the table and lovingly took his mother's hand. "It's a thought that always lingers at the back of my mind. We are always careful, and we never take any risks. Leonardo is a master of subtlety."

"And you my son are as subtle as a brick. And that bothers me." Maria replied. Federico could only roll his eyes and laugh under his breath. After supper Federico went upstairs to bathe and rest. Just as the sun was rising he bid his mother farewell and made his way towards the city gate. His horse was still tired from the long ride, so he looked around the stables for a different horse. A weathered looking, cream colored mare sat tied up with a frayed rope.

Federico recognized it as one of the mountain varieties from the north, they were prized for their stamina and hardiness. It angered him greatly to see it tied up and clearly abandoned. Walking up to it he gently stroked its neck and the side of its face. The horse looked up at him with a curious gaze, then it nudged his chest as if to say "untie me." Searching the stable he found a brush and cleaned it up, then he found a blanket and saddle that would fit properly. The horse looked almost relieved as Federico rode off on it, and as he guided it towards the mountain path to Romagna it happily cantered along. "When this is over I'll see to it you get a good home in Tuscany. You'll never be neglected again, I promise." Federico said as he patted the horse's shoulder.

.................................

To say Ezio was uncomfortable was an understatement. Just after the bridge crossing the gorge in the mountains a harsh, cold rain began pouring down. The trio was forced to stop for the night near an old roman tower. They slept in the back of Leonardo's wagon, with Leonardo on one side and Altaïr on the other Ezio was sandwiched in the middle. At first he didn't mind sleeping between them, until he discovered they were both clingy sleepers.

Altaïr had rolled over in his sleep and rested his head on Ezio's chest, his arm wrapping around his waist. Leonardo was huddled against his other side clutching to his forearm like a child cuddling a doll. Ezio lay on his back staring up at the canvas ceiling of the covered wagon. Quietly he made a wager with himself, would Leo die from embarrassment or would Altaïr kill him when he woke up? His gaze drifted downward to look at Altaïr, he looked peaceful, even smiling softly as he slept. He found it oddly pleasant and almost adorable to have him there. But it wouldn't be adorable when he had to run away later. Trying to work the stiffness from his right arm he let his arm go across Altaïr's back. Closing his eyes he forced himself to get some rest.

An hour later Leonardo woke to the sound of a rider approaching. Quietly wriggling free of his bedroll he crawled over and poked his head out of the flap. Federico was riding up grinning like an idiot, shivering and soaking wet. "About time I caught up with you." He said as he dismounted. Hurriedly Leonardo slipped his boots on and climbed out of the wagon. "Federico, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I have news for Ezio and Altaïr, it was urgent so I came after you." Federico replied.

"Well, they're sleeping right now. And you look like a cat that's just been to a baptism. Let's go inside the tower and dry off." Leonardo said as he motioned to the tower doorway. Inside they had a fire going and had stored their gear so they could sleep in the wagon. Federico began fumbling with the buckles and buttons of his armor, but his fingers were too numb to do anything. "Uh, Leo? Mind lending a hand?" Federico smiled sweetly. Leonardo sighed and shook his head. "Ah, you are so helpless sometimes."

Standing in front of him Leo made quick work of undressing him. One by one his layers of clothing fell to the floor with a splat. Picking them up Leonardo drug them by the fire to dry. Federico stood clad in just his breeches and boots, his arms crossed over his chest as he shivered. Digging through his bag Leo grabbed a spare blanket and draped it around him. "Thank you." Federico murmured as he brushed his dripping bangs away from his face. Sitting cross legged on the floor he motioned for Federico to join him. As he sat down Leo reached over and gently took his hand.

"Once you get dry enough I'll fetch my bedroll and we can sleep in here. Ezio and Altaïr can have more room in the wagon." Leo said quietly. "What makes you think I'm going to sleep?" Federico smiled mischievously. "You had to have been riding all day to catch up with us. You have to be exhausted." Leo replied. Federico leaned closer, his eyes flitting down to Leo's lips then back up again. "I'm a little tired, so how about helping me fall asleep?" He asked as he lightly kissed Leo. "Fine, go lock the door." Leonardo sighed despite the smile on his face.

............................

Altaïr woke feeling pleasantly warm, the scent of herbs, metal, and leather filled his lungs causing him to breath deeply. The sound of gentle breathing and a steady heartbeat lulled him back into a light sleep. Somewhere in the back of his hazy mind an alarm was going off. His eyes shot open as he froze in place, the arm around him tightened its grip in an almost reassuring manner.

Oh fuck me! Altaïr thought as he hesitantly lifted his head. He found himself snuggled up against Ezio's chest and safely wrapped in his embrace. To his relief Ezio was sleeping soundly, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. He looked so care free and happy. Gingerly Altaïr reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes, a soft smile crossed his face. Part of him wanted to just lay back down and enjoy simply being there with Ezio. But a little voice in the back of his head was urging him to get up, that Ezio would be upset by this.

His bladder urging him to get up ended the debate, so climbing out of the wagon he left their camp to take care of things. Feeling restless and cold he decided to go inside the tower. Annoyed that the door was locked he reached into a pouch on his belt and picked the lock. Opening the door he peered inside, on the floor he saw two piles of clothes, one had been laid out to dry by the fire. Leonardo was laying next Federico, his bedroll and a spare blanket shared between them. Federico was snoring gently as he held Leonardo close. Quietly closing the door he locked it back and climbed up to the top of the tower.

He had no idea when Federico arrived or why Leonardo chose not to wake him, but he was going to have an interesting interrogation when they woke up. Sitting down he huddled up in a spot out of the wind near the chimney and took in the heat drifting upward from the fireplace below. Quietly he sighed to himself and counted down the hours to sunrise.


	22. Chapter 22

Federico had just finished dressing and stepped out of the tower only to be met by two very annoyed assassins. "You have some explaining to do." Altaïr said flatly. "Yes, why are you not with father? You do realize he's going to come looking for you." Ezio added as he crossed his arms over his chest. Federico glanced at Altaïr then to his brother, their disapproving stares made him feel incredibly small. "Father knows about you and Altaïr." Federico mumbled as he stared down at his boots. "That's why I came here."

"Why the hell didn't you wake us and tell us when you arrived?!!" Ezio nearly yelled in dismay. Altaïr muttered something that sounded like a curse. "He knows about you from La Volpe, but he doesn't know who you are. He thinks Ezio is an outcast from the order and that you're from Cypress on a mission." Federico said to Altaïr while Ezio began pacing out of agitation. "He hoped to follow me because he thought I would lead him to you."

"You basically did just that! You don't think he can't follow tracks?!" Ezio snapped. "My horse was tired when I arrived in Florence, it needed a break so I took one that was abandoned by its owner." Federico said defensively. "That was the smartest move you could've made." Altaïr said calmly. At that moment Leonardo exited the tower with his bag packed up, he paused a moment to see everyone glaring at Federico. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us right when you got here." Ezio sounded close to losing his patience.

Leonardo quickly stepped between them and came to Federico's defense. "Leave him alone! I told him to wait until morning to talk with you. He rode all day and through that storm that stopped us just to reach us. He was cold and soaked to the bones, I made him rest and dry off so he wouldn't get sick." Leonardo said with a scowl. Ezio's expression turned from annoyance to surprise, Altaïr simply raised an eyebrow at his outburst. "And if you have a problem with that then you take it up with me." Leonardo put his hands on his hips, the look on his face silently daring him to say something.

Ezio sighed tiredly and muttered something under his breath. "Alright, what's done is done and at least we know father is on to us. Federico can't go back because our father will be shadowing him to find us." Ezio said as he turned to walk away. "Get your horse ready, you're riding with us to Venice." He called over his shoulder. As the others began packing up and getting ready to leave Federico pulled Leonardo aside. "Thank you for helping me." He whispered as he gave him a quick kiss to the cheek. "You're welcome." Leonardo responded with a warm hug. "Promise me you'll behave while we're on the road." He said quietly. "With you nearby that will be no easy task." Federico replied with a wink and a smile. "You Auditore are all devils, very tempting ones at that." Leonardo shook his head and sighed.

Once on the road Ezio took the lead, riding ahead and scanning the road for danger. Leonardo drove the wagon, Altaïr and Federico rode along behind the wagon in case trouble followed them. Federico was deep in thought, wondering what was going on at home but then Altaïr spoke. "I want to apologize for how harsh I was with you in the Tomb."

"You had every reason to be upset, and I was being a bit of an asshole." Federico replied as he glanced over. "That might not be the right word to use, but you were rather arrogant and reckless." He paused for just a moment as he looked off into the distance. "There was a time long ago when I was the same way, I had grown overconfident and complacent. I felt the Tenets were unnecessary restraints that were holding me back. It's the folly of youth to think themselves invincible, but in truth our mortality is a fragile, fleeting thing. Life is sacred and every moment is to be cherished, for one never knows when that life will end. Kadar's death follows me like my shadow and it is a lingering source of pain and regret."

"Was he a friend of yours?" Federico asked, his heart ached at the sad smile on Altaïr's face. "We grew up together, he and Malik were the closest thing I had to family for a long time. Losing him hurt deeper than any wound, and I didn't want you to suffer the same fate I did. That kind of pain, it changes you. And there is no medicine that can make it go away."

A somber silence fell between them for a time, Federico quietly contemplated what Altaïr had said. "I see why Uncle Mario holds you in such high regard, but the weight of all that wisdom must be a heavy burden to carry." Federico said as he reached over and lovingly petted his horse on the neck. "In great knowledge there is great sorrow." Altaïr murmured. "I know it's not my place to ask, but would you consider letting me train with you again?" Federico bit his cheek as Altaïr turned his piercing gaze on him.

"Only if I have your word that you will show more discipline and restraint in the future. And you will take your safety on missions as a higher priority." Altaïr looked at him with a serious expression. "I promise." Federico replied.

.......................................

Maria was pruning the flowers in the courtyard when Giovanni walked in looking tired and perturbed. "Darling, welcome home." Maria smiled as she set her shears down and greeted her husband with a hug. Giovanni lingered in her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. His shoulders and back were knotted with stress, gently Maria eased it away as she rubbed circles on his back. "It's been too long since I've been home." He muttered. "Not as long as when you left for Constantinople." Maria replied.

"I would've been back sooner but the boat was late." Giovanni smiled apologetically. "By that you mean you got lost in the market while admiring some exotic flowers?" Maria said teasingly. "She was wearing a burgundy dress that would look beautiful on you, and it would compliment your feminine charms." Giovanni replied. Maria rolled her eyes, "Perhaps four children ago it would've." She pulled away from Giovanni and moved to open the door. "Come inside, I'll fix you a meal and a hot bath. Spend some time with your children, they've been asking about you."

"I've got some catching up to do. But first I need to speak with Federico, he left suddenly without warning and I saw his horse at the stables." Giovanni said as his tone became serious again. Maria feigned a look of surprise and worry. "He's not here, he left a few days ago with Leonardo and Ezio. Leo hired them to assist him with a sculpture a patron ordered. He said he came home because you sent him." Giovanni gave an exasperated sigh, "I didn't send him anywhere. Did they at least tell you where they went?"

"They went to Naples." Maria replied. Giovanni bit back a curse, his boys were literally going into a Templar stronghold. If they were discovered it would not end well. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I need to leave, Federico is in trouble for sneaking off." Before Giovanni could turn away Maria gently grabbed his arm. "And you're already exhausted from you're trip, it will do you no good to collapse from fatigue on the way there. Come inside and rest, first thing tomorrow you can go after him."

"Do I have to?" Giovanni sighed. "Please darling? You worry me so when you don't take care of yourself." Maria said softly as she gave her sweetest smile. "Very well, I see no way to win this argument." Giovanni said as he leaned in and kissed Maria's cheek. Up above Petruccio poked his head out of his bedroom window. His eyes lit up as he grinned ear to ear. "Papa!!! Claudia!! Papa is home!!" He cried in his thin sing song voice. Giovanni couldn't help but chuckle watching his youngest son be so excited. Moments later Claudia was running through the door with her skirts gathered up so she wouldn't trip. "Father!" Claudia yelled joyfully as she nearly bowled him over and hugged him.

"I suppose one night won't be so bad." Giovanni said as he glanced over to Maria.

................................

Giovanni awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, Maria was sleeping beside him. Down the hall Claudia and Petruccio were tucked away in bed and dreaming sweet dreams. Yet something felt off, he sensed someone was there in the house. Strapping on his hidden blade he crept out of the room and downstairs. In his office La Volpe was leaning against his desk, his violet eyes carefully scanning the room.

"You're just as sharp as ever." La Volpe greeted him with a polite bow. "You know how I feel about you breaking into my house." Giovanni said quietly. "Apologies, it started to rain so I let myself in. I have news for you." La Volpe said as he took a step closer. "It couldn't wait until morning?" Giovanni asked quietly. "No, my thieves tell me the assassin's left the city heading for Venice. What they're up to i'm not sure." La Volpe answered. "They can wait. Right now I'm trying to find my oldest boy Federico, he snuck out of the villa and came here." Giovanni said as he ran his hand through his hair. "That's just it, he took the road to Venice when he left a few days ago." La Volpe replied.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched several expressions flicker across Giovanni's face before he scowled and cursed under his breath. "That boy is in big trouble!!" He growled. "And now that my message has been delivered in afraid it's time for me to go." La Volpe was not about to get involved in a family conflict. "Not so fast. Put it back." Giovanni pointed to an empty spot on his bookshelf. "You are dangerously sharp." La Volpe sighed as he pulled out a copy of the Illiad and returned it to its place. "I only meant to borrow it." La Volpe smiled innocently.

"Borrow my ass!! You still haven't returned the half a dozen other books you borrowed! Those things are expensive you know." Giovanni hissed. "What can I say? Gold may be valuable but knowledge is priceless. And my lust for knowledge is far greater than my avarice." La Volpe laughed. "Get out of my office and go fuck yourself!" Giovanni sighed as he tried not to laugh. La Volpe got on his nerves but he was too clever for his own good sometimes. "I'll be seeing you Giovanni." La Volpe said as he quietly slipped out the door.


End file.
